Monseigneur
by Neph89
Summary: Cette femme, il la désirait, et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.
1. Chapitre 1

Adaptation du roman _"_Le Cheik_" _de E. Hull afin que l'histoire s'accorde aux personnages et de leur époque. Seules, quelques scènes sont le fruit de mon imagination.

Pour information, _ce roman a aussi été adapté au cinéma : film muet (1921) "The Sheik" interprétés par Rudolph Valentino et Agnes Ayres. Un deuxième film muet (1926) "The Son of the Sheik" interprétés par Rudolph Valentino et Vilma Bánky relate la suite du roman__._

* * *

**Monseigneur**

**1**

Sa tête posée sur le ventre de la femme, André laissait couler ses larmes, son corps était secoué de terribles sanglots, qu'il cherchait vainement à maîtriser… Il attendait, mais la femme ne bougeait pas, ne bougeait plus, ne bougerait plus… Plus jamais, ses bras ne l'envelopperaient pour le consoler, le rassurer et soulager ses peines. Plus jamais ! Elle resterait les paupières closes, lui cachant ses yeux dont il avait hérité, elle resterait immobile, immobile et froide.

Après un long moment, dans la sinistre chambre, André se redressa courageusement. Il avait promis qu'il serait fort, qu'il affronterait la vie, sans l'avoir à ses côtés, près de lui, l'entourant de sa douce tendresse, de sa chaleur… D'un geste tremblant, il remonta lentement le drap blanc sur le corps de la morte. Mais, juste avant de recouvrir le visage, il suspendit son geste, restant de longues minutes, à le contempler. Ses yeux étaient secs, il ne pleurait plus. Il faisait ses adieux. Un dernier adieu, et il la laisserait enfin partir, dans un autre monde, où enfin, elle pourrait se reposer…

***

Dans le carrosse qui l'emmenait vers sa nouvelle vie, André, le regard fixe, songeait à son père. Et cette vieille femme qui lui faisait face en était la mère, et juste pour cette raison, et bien qu'elle soit désormais sa seule famille, il n'éprouvait à son égard, aucun sentiment. Son père… L'homme ne méritait pas ce titre ! Il avait tué sa mère ! Oh ! Pas physiquement, non… Ce fut bien pire… Il était parti, les laissant, lui et sa tendre maman, seuls au monde, dans la plus grande des misères. Et ce fut les heures de travail acharné, travaillant toute la journée, dans des conditions trop souvent difficiles, pour le nourrir, l'habiller, l'abriter, qui furent la raison de la mort de sa mère…

Comme il aurait aimé se venger… Lui faire payer, la mort, les souffrances, la lente agonie, de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sa maman. Mais, jamais, il n'aurait la possibilité de le faire… Car celui-ci était mort. Sa grand-mère lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, sans qu'il en éprouve la moindre peine et il n'avait émis aucun commentaire. Mais, au fond de lui, il avait senti naître des étranges émotions… La haine… La rage… Seuls, ces sentiments qui emplissaient son âme, lui avaient donné le courage de continuer… De tenir la promesse que sa mère lui avait arrachée sur son lit de mort… Il devait vivre… André, âgé seulement de six ans, venait soudain de prendre conscience qu'il faisait partie du monde étrange des adultes.

André sortit de ses sombres réflexions quand il sentit le carrosse s'arrêter. Sa grand-mère, qui jusqu'ici avait passé son voyage à somnoler, semblait tout à coup se réveiller, et ce fut avec une grande vivacité qu'elle descendit, en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Le regard dur, il obéit et bientôt le château se dressa devant lui, immense… André fronça les sourcils, on voulait faire de lui, le compagnon du fils du général, que sa grand-mère servait. Sans un mot, il suivit la vieille femme, restant derrière, brusquement, il se pencha sur le côté pour comprendre l'arrêt subit de celle-ci.

Ce que son regard découvrit, le laissa songeur et perplexe. Il comprit qu'il était en face de ce fils qui devait devenir son maître, mais il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit plus vieux que lui. Sauf que celui qui lui faisait face, était du même âge que lui ou peut-être même plus jeune. Après un rapide examen global, André décida qu'il pourrait facilement le mettre à terre ! Il semblait si frêle ! Alors que lui-même était déjà grand et bien bâti pour son jeune âge… Approfondissant son observation, ses yeux, en commençant par ses pieds, remontèrent et finirent par s'arrêter sur son visage auréolé de boucles blondes et enfin décidèrent de plonger dans l'océan de ses yeux.

André remarqua rapidement que le fils du général n'appréciait pas du tout, l'examen dont il était l'objet, ce qui le fit sourire. Il en avait cure que celui-ci en soit affecté, au contraire ! Comme pour lui rendre la pareille, celui-ci fit de même et André sentit le regard froid le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. André sentit un rire monter dans sa poitrine, sans le retenir, il pencha la tête en arrière et éclata de rire… Il riait tellement qu'il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le garçon avait soudainement le regard brillant et qu'il s'éloignait en courant. Ce ne fut que quand il retrouva sa respiration et qu'il releva les yeux qu'il découvrit son absence et le visage, rouge de colère, de sa grand-mère.

On l'installa dans une chambre qui, quoi que simple, ressemblait pour André, à un palace. On lui interdit d'en bouger. Pour sa première soirée en ce lieu, il était puni. Toute une éducation à refaire avait gémi sa grand-mère. André avait retenu les paroles de colère qu'il avait senties pourtant prêtes à s'échapper. Comment osait-elle ! Allongé, sur le lit, il attendait son heure… Il avait pris sa décision. Son sac, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir, attendait. Il allait s'enfuir, quitter cette femme qu'il détestait, quitter ce drôle de garçon qu'il se refusait à servir… Il allait quitter ce château qui, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à l'intérieur, lui semblait une prison. Il voulait sa liberté !

Quand il entendit l'horloge sonner les douze coups lui indiquant minuit, il se leva lentement. S'approchant de la porte, il tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit. Quand il fut bien sûr que le château était endormi, il attrapa son sac et prestement se glissa hors de la chambre. S'immobilisant au milieu du hall, son regard en fit le tour, puis doucement, prenant garde au moindre bruit, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, à son grand soulagement, sans difficulté… Ses pas le conduisirent vers ce qui sembla l'écurie. Il allait commettre un crime mais, il haussa les épaules en songeant que ces gens ne mourraient pas de la perte d'un cheval !

A pas de loup, il entra lentement dans l'écurie et flatta chaque animal, il les aimait tant… Il avait toujours aimé les monter même si les occasions n'avaient été que bien trop rares… Son regard se porta vers un cheval blanc, il était d'une grande beauté… Jamais, il n'en avait vu de pareil ! Sa robe était immaculée… Cependant, il s'éloigna, préférant le cheval noir qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il lui parla avec douceur puis le scella… Quand enfin, il attrapa les rênes pour faire sortir l'animal, André se figea.

A l'entrée, se tenait le garçon blond, qui l'observait avec intérêt. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom songea André. Mais de toute façon quelle importance ?

André attendait sereinement que celui-ci donne l'alerte mais, à son grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien. Pendant un long moment, qui lui sembla une éternité, le garçon resta immobile, lui barrant le chemin. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent puis ce fut le garçon blond qui détourna le sien pour le diriger vers le sac, accroché au cheval noir. Puis, enfin, il s'écarta lentement et André comprit qu'il lui laissait le passage.

Ne sachant que penser de cette attitude, il s'avança lentement, tenant fortement les rênes du cheval… Mais le garçon ne disait rien, d'un geste, il lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir… André sortit lentement puis bondit sur le cheval, il baissa les yeux sur le garçon qui le contemplait avec ce qu'il lui sembla une expression d'envie… Pourquoi l'envierait-il ? C'était un noble, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait… Il n'avait jamais connu la faim… Il ne travaillerait sans doute jamais… Mais, André reconnut quand même, que celui-ci faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse.

Il plongea son regard dans le bleu océan et y lut une grande tristesse. Une grande tristesse qui serra un instant le cœur d'André, rappelant à sa mémoire, la mort encore récente de sa maman. Talonnant vivement sa monture, André s'échappa, laissant derrière lui le garçon blond et son regard perturbant. Il se retourna une dernière fois, et vit que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Puis, enfin, il se pencha sur l'encolure de son cheval, et fila droit devant lui. Il ne savait pas où il se dirigeait, ni où cette route allait le conduire, il n'était sûr que d'une chose. Il était libre.

***

- André… Mon ami ?

Revenant brusquement sur terre, l'interpellé baissa son regard vers l'homme qui le tenait par le bras.

- Eh ! Bien ! Tu me sembles plongé dans de lointains souvenirs… A quoi penses-tu ?

- À la liberté, répondit André, le regard évasif.

- La liberté ! s'étonna l'homme.

- Oui… Je crois qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de rester ici, dit André, en posant son verre vide sur le plateau qu'un serviteur lui tendait.

- Mais, la soirée vient juste de commencer ! protesta son ami.

André fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit froid.

- Je dois me préparer… Je pars très tôt demain, répondit-il, avec lenteur.

- Justement ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces réceptions mondaines… »

L'homme s'interrompit brusquement en entendant les exclamations autour de lui. Comme les invités, il dirigea son regard vers l'entrée et son regard s'éclaira d'admiration. Seigneur ! Quelle apparition ! Une beauté ! La femme se tenait, droite, son éventail, serré contre sa poitrine, ses yeux semblaient parcourir l'assemblée… Puis, l'homme la suivit du regard pendant que celle-ci s'avançait lentement, d'une démarche étrange, dans la salle. Elle fut invitée, et pas par n'importe qui ! Par leur hôte… Le comte Axel de Fersen, qui, personne ne l'ignorait, était l'amant de leur souveraine, Marie Antoinette. L'homme s'arracha à la troublante vision et tourna son regard vers André.

Regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, l'homme comprit que son ami lui avait fait faux bond. Il soupira, en songeant que jamais il ne comprendrait cet homme. Leur amitié remontait à leur enfance, ils avaient été élevés les premières années ensemble… Et leurs routes s'étaient écartées. Lui était resté en France, et André, vivait maintenant dans un autre pays… Loin de toute civilisation, dans le désert aride… Dans une tribu de nomades dont il était le chef. Dans combien de temps maintenant, allait-il le revoir ? Combien de mois… d'années passeront, avant que l'homme ne revienne en France, qui était pourtant sa terre natale…

L'homme reporta son attention vers le couple qui évoluait avec grâce sur la piste de danse, ils formaient, sans aucun doute, un merveilleux couple. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme… Jamais, il ne l'avait vue auparavant… Pourtant, étrangement, son visage lui était familier… Son visage trahit son étonnement, en voyant l'inconnue prendre la fuite, courant hors de la salle…

***

André n'était pas tout à fait parti. Dans le jardin, discrètement caché, derrière un bosquet de buissons, il observait lui aussi, la femme qui s'enfuyait, la suivant attentivement du regard. Il se retourna, attendant que celle-ci apparaisse dans le jardin… Et, elle arriva… Son visage semblait bouleversé… Il la vit ouvrir la bouche et parler mais n'en comprit pas le sens… Le vent souffla brusquement plus fort, soulevant la robe de la femme…

Sur le visage d'André, rien ne trahissait ses intentions et pourtant, il avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà, en fait, depuis qu'il l'avait vue apparaître à cette réception. En fin de compte, il ne serait pas venu pour rien. Un sourire éclaira son visage, mais son regard restait froid. Cette femme, il la désirait, et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Elle sera à lui ! La femme resta un long moment sans bouger puis se redressa et d'un pas lent, se dirigea vers le portail du jardin…

André sortit de l'ombre et se glissa derrière elle, la suivant sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

Quelques temps après, André contemplait le château où la femme avait disparu. Il fronçait les sourcils. Ce château, lui donnait une impression de déjà vu… Mais tout fut balayé par la colère qui grondait en lui… Jamais, il n'avait pu oublier la haine qu'il éprouvait… Il détestait la France, il détestait les Français ! Il détestait sa propre race qu'il avait maudite… Seul, un homme était épargné face à cette rage, qui ne s'était jamais éteinte en lui, le comte de Saint Hubert… Un rictus de haine voila soudain son visage et son regard flamboya. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis… Il voulait cette femme. Peu importe les moyens ! Et qu'elle soit française…


	2. Chapitre 2

**2**

Dans le jardin, orné de fleurs exotiques aux senteurs rares et parsemé de palmiers majestueux, Oscar, assise, son verre à la main, contemplait cet étrange pays, si peu semblable au sien. Qu'elle était donc loin sa terre natale, sa chère France. Mais malgré cette fugitive nostalgie, le regard d'Oscar ne faiblissait pas en intensité, toute son admiration restait intacte devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face… Ces paysages arides et pourtant d'une beauté incomparable où le soleil semblait vouloir brûler tout sur son passage.

La liberté. Oui, c'était là le sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle avait enfin posé le pied sur cette terre, après un si long voyage. Une folie ! Une trahison ! Voilà les mots que le général, son père, lui avait jetés au visage, pour ne pas dire hurlés, dans une colère connue de lui seul. Mais Oscar tenait son propre caractère de cet homme qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et c'est avec un visage froid, le regard révolté et frondeur qu'elle lui avait fait face. Elle partait qu'il le veuille ou non ! D'ailleurs, n'obéissait-elle pas à ses majestés ? N'allait-elle pas chercher, quérir en leur nom, des chevaux qui feront la gloire de la garde royale ?

Par quel étrange destin, sa route l'avait-elle conduite en ces lieux ? Ce fut le Roi lui-même qui avait désiré acquérir pour sa garde, des chevaux, de la même race que celle qu'un étranger lui avait offert lors d'une visite en France. Même Oscar avait volontiers avoué que jamais, elle n'avait vu de plus magnifique animal. Et rien qu'à la pensée que demain, à son tour, elle chevaucherait sur un de ces étalons, elle sentit l'excitation la gagner.  
Elle n'avait pas peur, jamais elle ne l'avait connue… Elle partait pour une longue randonnée, dans le désert.

Elle n'avait pas donné de date précise de son retour, ne connaissant pas celui qu'elle devait trouver… Colonel de la garde royale, elle n'avait désormais de compte à rendre à personne ! Oscar esquissa un léger sourire, considérée comme un homme aux yeux de la cour, personne ne connaissait sa véritable nature. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la dernière objection du général… Vous êtes une femme ! Seigneur ! Si elle n'en avait pas ri, elle aurait pu en pleurer ! Oh ! Non, elle n'était pas femme… Sinon, elle aurait un cœur, plus tendre, plus sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, à vingt-cinq ans, jamais, elle n'avait éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour un homme.

Un instant. Un court moment de faiblesse qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle avait cru aimer. Elle s'était même rendue à un bal, habillée d'une robe ! Pour enfin comprendre, qu'elle n'aimait pas l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras et elle l'avait brusquement repoussé. Devant la fontaine, où elle avait retrouvé refuge, elle avait versé quelques larmes, les dernières, s'était-elle jurée ! Et c'est à voix basse, qu'elle avait demandé au seigneur, s'il n'avait pas oublié, en la créant, de la doter d'un cœur… Puis, depuis ce bal, toute sa vie, brusquement, avait changé, et l'avait conduite ici ! La dernière phrase que son père lui adressa avant son départ fut prononcée d'un ton presque triste et l'avait fortement surprise.

" Je prie le ciel qu'un jour, vous tombiez entre les mains d'un homme qui sache vous faire obéir ! "

Pendant que les pensées de la femme s'envolaient de nouveau vers le désert, une voix masculine, profonde, s'éleva dans le calme de la nuit qui venait de tomber. L'homme chantait en français, ce qui laissa Oscar, songeuse… La voix, ses accents voluptueux s'attardant sur les mots, semblait l'envelopper comme d'une chaude caresse… Le dernier vers mourut au loin, s'éteignant de façon presque imperceptible.

- Une chanson d'amour, murmura Oscar, pensive. Quelle voix magnifique… Je me demande qui cela peut bien être…

Quelques instants plus tard, Oscar, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, considéra les bagages préparés pour le départ matinal. Tout était prévu dans les moindres détails, la caravane de dromadaires, chargée du matériel de campement devait partir quelques heures avant elle et son guide, Mustapha Ali, qu'on lui avait recommandé. Sa tenue était prête, attendant sur une chaise longue. Elle avait abandonné son uniforme en France. Lentement, elle se déshabilla et passant un peignoir, elle sortit sur le balcon. Sa chambre se trouvait au premier étage et elle balaya distraitement des yeux le jardin qu'elle venait de quitter. Soudain, elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade : il lui semblait avoir aperçu un voile blanc.

Elle s'efforça de percer l'obscurité. Mais non, elle s'était trompée. Il n'y avait rien. La nuit était calme, hormis la stridulation monotone des cigales, mystérieuse, de ce mystère indéchiffrable qui hante toujours les nuits africaines. Autour d'elle montaient tous les parfums d'orient. Oscar étouffa un bâillement et prit soudain conscience qu'elle avait affreusement sommeil. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se débarrassa de son peignoir et se jeta sur son lit. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Une heure à peine venait de s'écouler quand elle se réveilla en sursaut. La chambre inondée par la clarté de la lune, n'offrait rien d'insolite, ne révélait aucune présence étrangère... Pourtant, Oscar avait bien cru voir, à travers les brumes du sommeil, une sorte d'ombre se découper dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre avant de s'évanouir dans la nuit. Elle s'élança hors de son lit, courut jusqu'au balcon, se pencha sur la balustrade pour mieux fouiller les ténèbres, tendit l'oreille… Mais ne vit ni n'entendit rien. Perplexe, Oscar regagna sa chambre et alluma la bougie. Apparemment, rien ne manquait, on n'avait pas touché aux valises, et le pistolet dont elle ne se séparait jamais depuis son arrivée était toujours au chevet du lit, là où elle l'avait posé.

- J'ai dû rêver, se dit-elle d'abord. Mais non… C'était beaucoup trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. On aurait dit un homme, habillé d'amples vêtements blancs. Un homme grand, fort… et au plus profond de moi, j'ai senti sa présence.

Oscar attendit quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules, éteignit la bougie et se remit au lit. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle s'était endormie.

Oscar tourna son cheval en direction du sud tout en adressant un signe de tête à Mustapha Ali. Et bientôt, suivie de près par son guide et ses hommes, elle fit avancer sa monture. Le soleil qui flamboyait dans le ciel sans nuage, la brume de chaleur qui montait du sol brûlé, les arabesques dessinées par les touffes de palmiers d'une petite oasis au loin apportaient à Oscar le même sentiment qu'elle avait si souvent ressenti depuis son arrivée. Elle était merveilleusement heureuse. Heureuse de se sentir jeune, en pleine forme physique, heureuse de pouvoir éprouver un tel bonheur, heureuse de sentir le cheval vif et nerveux entre ses jambes et remplie de joie à la pensée de son indépendance toute neuve.

Une caravane, visible déjà depuis longtemps à l'horizon, venait à leur rencontre. Oscar mit sa monture au pas pour mieux admirer la longue file des dromadaires qui cheminaient d'un pas lent et cadencé. Avec leur allure dédaigneuse, ces animaux la fascinaient. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient chargés de silhouettes engoncées dans des voiles épais. Oscar savait que ce devait être des femmes. Le contraste entre ces créatures et elle avait quelque chose qui frisait le grotesque. Elle se demanda quel pouvait bien être leur existence, si elles ne se révoltaient jamais de leur condition d'esclaves, si elles ne désiraient jamais cette liberté dont elle, Oscar, se grisait en ce moment même.

Imaginer la vie de ces malheureuses la remplit d'horreur. Elle n'y pensait qu'avec un frisson de dégoût. Être irrémédiablement soumise au bon plaisir d'un homme qui a le droit d'exiger une obéissance totale dans tous les domaines et possède la force physique pour imposer sa volonté, cette simple idée, la révoltait ! Elle ne remercierait jamais assez son père de lui avoir donné la chance d'échapper à ce destin… Destin, qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute connu, si elle avait été élevée comme une femme. Ne pouvoir prétendre à aucune considération, à aucune attention, se voir réduite au rang d'animal… A cette pensée, Oscar frémit et laissa lourdement retomber sa main sur l'encolure de son cheval.

L'étalon, déjà nerveux, bondit en avant et elle ne chercha pas à le retenir. Tout en dépassant Mustapha Ali au galop, elle lui jeta l'ordre de la suivre. Ils continuèrent leur route à vive allure. De temps à autre, elle questionnait son guide sur les régions qu'ils traversaient, mais manifestement rien de bien intéressant à raconter. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur les capacités des chevaux. Ils fournissaient, sans difficulté apparente, les efforts qu'on leur demandait. L'étalon que montait Oscar, en particulier, allait d'un galop vif et souple, sans qu'il soit nécessaire de le solliciter.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle commença à se demander si vraiment la nuit n'allait pas tomber avant qu'ils ne soient parvenus à leur première étape. Ils avaient marché plus vite et plus longtemps que prévu. On pouvait s'étonner qu'ils n'aient pas encore rattrapé les dromadaires porteurs de leurs bagages. Oscar fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit de glace en se tournant vers son guide.

- Où se trouve notre caravane Mustapha Ali ? Il n'y a pas d'oasis en vue et il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Si monsieur n'avait pas ralenti l'allure pour contempler la caravane, dit-il d'un air sombre…

- Même si j'étais partie plus tôt, la route aurait été de toute façon trop longue, rétorqua Oscar sèchement. Demain, vous me soumettrez votre itinéraire, ajouta-t-elle avec froideur.

- Demain…, grommela l'homme indistinctement.

Oscar lui jeta un regard perçant.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

L'homme porta sa main au front.

- Demain appartient à Allah ! Murmura-t-il avec une piété onctueuse.

Oscar avait déjà une riposte au bord des lèvres mais un nouveau spectacle détourna son attention de ce guide à qui elle faisait de moins en moins confiance. Une série de points noirs apparaissait à l'horizon, trop éloignés pour qu'on puisse les distinguer clairement.

- Regardez ! Est-ce notre caravane ?

- A la grâce d'Allah ! répondit l'homme avec la même piété que la première fois.

Les points noirs grossissaient rapidement à travers la plaine. Bientôt, Oscar comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur lente et paresseuse caravane de bagages qu'ils rattrapaient, mais bel et bien d'une bande d'hommes à cheval qui venaient rapidement à leur rencontre. On ne pouvait déterminer exactement leur nombre, car ils avançaient en formation serrée. Le vent gonflait leurs grandes robes blanches, conférant à chacun d'eux la stature d'un géant. Oscar brûlait de curiosité et d'excitation. La distance qui séparait les deux groupes allait en diminuant. Fascinée par ces cavaliers, Oscar poussa son cheval en avant de celui du guide.

Les nouveaux venus étaient assez près pour qu'il lui fût à présent possible d'apprécier la beauté des chevaux et la maîtrise des cavaliers armés qui brandissaient leurs fusils comme pour une revue en son honneur. Ils passèrent à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Le bon ordre avec lequel évoluait la troupe révélait un entraînement et une discipline hors du commun. Pas un des cavaliers ne tourna la tête de son côté, et leur allure ne faiblit pas. Excité, par la charge bruyante, son étalon se cabra mais Oscar le retint sans peine. Elle avait sous ses yeux un spectacle extraordinaire.

Soudain elle sursauta. Arrivés à la hauteur de sa propre arrière garde, les Arabes s'immobilisèrent dans un nuage de poussière. Oscar n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse s'arrêter si brusquement et avec un tel ensemble, des chevaux menés à un train pareil. Mais, elle n'eut guère le temps d'admirer l'extraordinaire maîtrise de ces cavaliers du désert. Tout se passa beaucoup trop vite. La formation serrée éclata en une double file qui, repartant à la charge, contourna les hommes de Mustapha Ali et s'étira jusqu'à former un large cercle tourbillonnant autour d'Oscar et de son escorte.

Stupéfaite de cette manœuvre, Oscar s'efforçait tant bien que mal de calmer son étalon rendu presque fou d'excitation. Par deux fois, les Arabes firent le tour du petit groupe au triple galop, leurs fusils à bout de bras, leurs longues robes blanches flottant au vent. Oscar commençait à perdre patience. Le spectacle était certes beau mais la nuit tombait. Elle tentait en vain de faire effectuer une demi-volte pour rejoindre le guide quand une série de coups de feu acheva d'affoler sa monture. Oscar, le regard soudain écarquillé sous la surprise, regardait les cavaliers qui pointaient leurs armes et tiraient bel et bien, sur elle et ses hommes !

Une seconde rafale de coups de feu claqua et elle vit le guide glisser de sa selle. Au même moment, un écart violent de son étalon faillit la désarçonner. Avant qu'ils ne se mettent à tirer, l'idée que la petite troupe de nomades puisse être animée d'intentions hostiles ne l'avait même pas effleurée… Elle comprit soudain que la chute de Mustapha Ali était due à une blessure et non la lâcheté dont elle l'avait soupçonné. Elle remarqua cependant, avec colère, qu'aucun de ses hommes ne semblait prêt à riposter. Furieuse, elle décida d'en finir avec la résistance de son étalon mais la manœuvre n'eut pas le résultat escompté, bien au contraire. Prenant le mors aux dents, l'étalon s'emballa.

Sa monture, galopant le ventre à terre, tout droit devant lui, exigeait à Oscar toutes ses connaissances en matière d'équitation. Elle cisaillait de toutes ses forces avec les rênes sans obtenir le moindre résultat quand un long sifflement retentit dans son dos. L'étalon redressa les oreilles et ralentit son allure. Instinctivement, Oscar regarda en arrière. Un Arabe s'était lancé à sa poursuite et la remontait nettement. Cela lui ôta toute envie d'arrêter sa course et la poussa au contraire à éperonner davantage. La façon dont le nomade la poursuivait avait quelque chose d'implacable. Et à chaque foulée, il gagnait du terrain.

Le soleil émettait ses derniers rayons… Il ferait bientôt nuit, mais elle ne se rendrait pas. Elle continuerait jusqu'à épuisement total. Oscar serra les lèvres et son regard se fit inflexible. Retourner de son plein gré pour discuter avec les agresseurs était une chose, se voir rattrapée dans le désert par un de ces pillards en était une autre. Elle se coucha sur l'encolure, cajolant et éperonnant tour à tour. Un long sifflement s'éleva de nouveau et bien qu'elle éperonnât sans relâche, son cheval ralentit encore son allure. Et brusquement, Oscar crut comprendre. C'était sûrement sa monture qui était à l'origine des difficultés présentes. Manifestement, l'appel modulé de l'Arabe l'avait fait ralentir. Il était clair qu'il obéissait à un signal connu.

Oscar jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, l'Arabe la talonnait. Elle entrevit une grande silhouette blanche, des dents brillantes, des yeux qui la narguaient. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, ni aux représailles possibles, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'au désir sauvage de se débarrasser de son poursuivant, elle saisit son pistolet. Visant le visage, elle tira. Mais bien loin de chanceler sur sa selle, l'homme éclata d'un énorme rire de gorge, profond, dévastateur. En entendant ce rire, Oscar sentit sa bouche devenir sèche tandis qu'un frisson glacé courut le long de son dos. Une sensation étrange, inconnue, l'envahit tout entière.

Cet homme, elle l'avait manqué. Jamais encore, elle n'avait manqué une cible ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne comprenait plus. Mais ce qui dominait chez elle, c'était, et pour la première fois de sa vie, le sentiment de son impuissance. Elle laissa tomber son arme, désormais inutile et essaya de pousser davantage son cheval mais le fier alezan de l'Arabe ne cessait de gagner du terrain. Elle ne voulait plus se retourner pour regarder en arrière. Mais quand elle jeta des coups d'œil sur le côté, elle vit, là, tout près, au niveau de son coude, les naseaux dilatés de l'étalon, sa petite tête vicieuse, ses oreilles couchées, ses yeux injectés de sang.

Dans un fantastique coup de collier, l'alezan gagna encore une demi-longueur et fit un écart qui le rapprocha d'elle. Se dressant alors sur ses étriers, l'Arabe passa un bras puissant autour de la taille d'Oscar. D'un seul élan, il l'arracha de sa selle et la jeta devant lui, en travers de son cheval. Il avait agi avec une telle rapidité qu'elle n'avait pu opposer la moindre résistance. Elle resta un instant étourdie avant de recouvrer ses esprits. Puis, elle se mit à lutter sauvagement. Mais son visage était enfoui dans les plis épais des vêtements du nomade et elle étouffait sous son étreinte féroce. Tous ses efforts étaient vains.


	3. Chapitre 3

**3**

Le bras dur et musclé qui l'enserrait lui faisait atrocement mal. Et Oscar avait l'impression que cet étau allait lui briser les côtes. Pour une jeune femme, Oscar était d'une force peu commune, mais sous cette poigne de fer qui la brisait, elle était impuissante. Ce qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Elle se trouvait en état de choc et ne parvenait plus à coordonner ses idées. Tout était tellement inattendu, tellement absurde, qu'elle avait perdu jusqu'à la faculté de réfléchir. Pour l'instant, elle n'éprouvait que de la rage, une rage folle et aveugle, pour cet homme qui avait osé porter la main sur elle.

Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut. Elle suffoquait de fureur et de dégoût. Mais, c'était surtout son orgueil qui souffrait profondément de l'ignominie de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cet individu l'avait arrachée de sa selle comme il eut fait d'une marionnette. Et elle était obligée de supporter l'horrible contact de ce corps d'homme et la contrainte de son bras. Personne n'avait jamais osé la toucher. Personne n'avait jamais osé la traiter comme elle était traitée à présent. Comment cela allait-il se terminer ? Où allaient-ils ? Elle avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation.

Avec la nuit qui tombait, la fraîcheur de l'air raviva le courage qui lui restait encore. Rassemblant toutes ses forces dans un sursaut de désespoir, elle se mit à labourer de ses éperons le flanc de l'alezan jusqu'à ce qu'il se cabre à la verticale, hennissant de douleur. Le seul résultat de la manœuvre fut d'amener l'Arabe à resserrer plus étroitement son étreinte autour de la femme, qui continuait à se débattre. Il se servait de ses deux bras pour l'immobiliser, maintenant, tandis qu'il maîtrisait le cheval affolé par la seule pression de ses genoux.

- Doucement, doucement…

La tête plaquée contre le torse de l'homme, elle entendit confusément sa voix, à la fois profonde et douce. Il s'exprimait en français. Mais, elle ne comprit pas s'il s'adressait à elle ou à son cheval. Se débattant pour échapper à l'étreinte qui la paralysait, Oscar ne tarda pas à en avoir le cœur net.

- Toi, reste tranquille, petite idiote ! gronda-t-il avec une violence soudaine.

Et ses mains brutales la broyèrent au point qu'elle en vint à se demander s'il lui resterait un seul os intact… Petite idiote… Petite idiote, juste deux mots… Mais, ils la plongèrent dans le désarroi le plus total… Il savait ! Cet homme connaissait sa véritable nature ! Mais, comme les mains dures continuaient à l'étouffer, elle ne put résister davantage. Le souffle court, elle se soumit à la loi du plus fort et cessa de lutter.

Semblant comprendre qu'elle s'estimait vaincue, l'homme concentra son attention sur son cheval. Et il laissa échapper cet éclat de rire profond qui avait fait naître en elle une si étrange sensation quand elle l'avait mis en joue et manqué. Cette sensation l'avait d'abord intriguée. Mais à présent qu'elle la sentait monter en elle, plus aiguë encore que la première fois, elle découvrait de quoi il s'agissait : c'était la peur. Une peur étrange, contre laquelle elle s'insurgeait. Une peur qui lui ôtait ses dernières forces et la faisait chavirer.

Oscar ne s'évanouit pas. Mais pendant qu'elle mesurait peu à peu l'horreur de la situation, elle eut l'impression que son corps tout entier devenait insensible. Sans ménagement, l'Arabe la changea de position. Elle s'en réjouit car cela dégageait son visage des plis de la robe parmi lesquels elle étouffait. L'homme n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Une fois seulement, quand l'alezan se permit un écart, il murmura quelque chose. Mais le soulagement d'Oscar fut de courte durée. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bras de fer la serra de nouveau cruellement et son ravisseur lui enveloppa la tête dans un pan de sa longue robe, s'arrangeant ainsi pour l'aveugler.

Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison de ces précautions. Le cheval lancé au galop s'arrêta avec la soudaineté qui l'avait tant surprise quand elle avait vu le détachement d'Arabes pour la première fois. Elle sentit que, tout en la maintenant fermement dans ses bras, l'homme mettait pied à terre. Autour d'elle bourdonnaient des voix qu'elle entendit sans les comprendre tandis qu'on l'emportait à quelques pas de là.

Bientôt l'Arabe la posa sur ses pieds et dégagea ses yeux. Après les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle s'était morfondue, la lumière l'éblouit. Étourdie, elle se frotta les yeux un instant, puis se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une vaste tente que plusieurs chandeliers éclairaient. Mais elle ne s'occupait pas de ce qui l'entourait, car elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son futur geôlier.

Il avait rejeté le lourd manteau qui l'enveloppait de la tête aux pieds et se dressait devant elle, immense, athlétique. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe flottante. Un pan d'étoffe noir et argent, enroulé plusieurs fois autour de la taille, lui tenait lieu de ceinture, ceinture d'où émergeaient un poignard et un pistolet. Oscar le détailla lentement et s'attarda sur le visage brun, rasé de près… sur sa chevelure sombre tombant sur ses épaules… C'était le visage le plus… beau et le plus cruel qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Sans qu'elle le voulût, son regard fut attiré par les yeux de l'homme, ses yeux ardents, brûlants, et qui semblaient aimantés. Il la contemplait avec une telle intensité, une telle avidité, qu'elle eut aussitôt la sensation de se… de se trouver nue devant lui. Oscar se crispa et obéissant à une intuition dont elle comprenait à peine le sens, rassembla sur sa poitrine les lambeaux de sa veste.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, essayant vainement de raffermir sa voix.

- Le Cheik André ben Hassan.

Oscar eut un hoquet de surprise. André ? Mais c'était loin d'être Arabe comme prénom et l'homme parlait français comme il eut fait de sa langue maternelle…

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ? demanda-t-elle, encore, tout en luttant contre la terreur qui montait en elle comme une lame de fond.

Il sourit en répétant ses propres paroles :

- Pourquoi vous ai-je amenée ici ? Bon dieu ! N'êtes-vous pas assez femme pour vous en douter ?

Oscar se crispa. Le sang se retira de son visage et son regard vacilla sous la flamme qui s'allumait dans les yeux de son bourreau.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, murmura-t-elle très bas, les lèvres soudainement tremblantes.

- Et moi, je suis persuadé du contraire.

Il rit doucement. Et ce rire avait quelque chose d'encore plus terrible que les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Il s'approcha d'elle et bien qu'elle fut à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes, elle tenta de lui échapper. Mais dans un mouvement rapide, il la prit dans ses bras. La flamme de désir qui brûlait dans les yeux de l'Arabe lui donnait envie de mourir sur place. Son corps tout entier s'insurgeait sous la caresse brutale des mains qui la pétrissaient. Oscar venait en effet de comprendre ce qu'il voulait d'elle, ce que signifiait cette étreinte sauvage qui l'écrasait contre ces hanches d'homme ivre de luxure.

Lentement, le Cheik pencha son dur visage sur le sien. Son regard se fit plus brûlant. Et Oscar, hypnotisée, dut subir le premier baiser qu'elle ait jamais reçu. L'insistance de ces lèvres en feu, l'étreinte de ces bras puissants, le contact de ce corps chaud et vibrant, tout cela lui ôta ses dernières forces et ses ultimes résistances. En proie à une sorte d'engourdissement, Oscar ferma les yeux. La bouche avide fouillant la sienne, agissait sur elle comme une drogue contre les effets de laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter.

La femme sentit confusément qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras, les lèvres toujours rivées aux siennes, et qu'il franchissait avec elle de lourds rideaux ouvrant sur une pièce adjacente. Là, il l'étendit sur un amoncellement de coussins moelleux.

- Ne me faites pas languir trop longtemps, murmura-t-il, avant de se retirer.

Les mots que l'homme avait prononcés ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Oscar se redressa, le regard agrandi de peur… Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cette chose atroce n'allait pas lui arriver à elle ! Pas à elle… Son regard parcourut l'étrange pièce, toute de tentures et draperies… Tout se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle… Mon dieu ! Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination enfiévrée. Tout cela était bien réel.

Elle était prise au piège. Seule. Et là derrière ce rideau, il y avait cet homme, ce monstre qui n'attendait que le moment de se repaître de sa proie… D'une seconde à l'autre, il pouvait apparaître… Elle avait couru bien des dangers sans frémir, elle qui avait approché la mort sans pâlir… Elle, le commandant de la garde royale… Elle, l'homme courageux que tout le monde admirait à la cour de France… Elle sentait son courage l'abandonner devant l'horrible épreuve qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait aucune aide à escompter, aucune pitié à espérer…

Oh, bien sûr, elle allait se battre. Mais le combat serait inutile. Elle allait mordre, hurler… Mais tous ses cris ne changeraient rien au sort épouvantable qui désormais était scellé. Son corps était toujours endolori par l'étreinte de ses bras puissants. Sa bouche meurtrie par ses baisers sauvages. Et penser que maintenant, il allait…

- Seigneur… gémit-elle, tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues… Qu'il soit maudit ! Qu'il soit maudit !

Ces mots mourraient sur ses lèvres quand il apparut au pied de la couche, silencieux, sans un bruit. Dans ses yeux brillait un feu insoutenable. Ses lèvres dures esquissaient un sourire cruel. Et ce fut d'une voix chaude et profonde, mi-fâchée, mi-narquoise qu'il s'enquit :

- Eh bien, madame, dois-je vraiment jouer les valets de chambre avant de conquérir le titre d'amant ?

* * *

La chaude lumière du soleil inondait la tente lorsque Oscar émergea du profond sommeil sans rêve dans lequel l'avait jetée l'épuisement. Et dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tout lui revint en mémoire. Un coup d'œil furtif la rassura. Elle était seule dans la pièce. Oscar s'assit lentement, frotta ses paupières gonflées et parcourut d'un regard morne la tente luxueusement aménagée. Elle avait les yeux secs. Ses larmes, elle les avait toutes versées lorsqu'elle s'était traînée aux pieds du Cheik, implorant une grâce qu'il ne lui avait pas accordée.

Elle avait lutté, lutté jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ses forces, quand ce combat inégal l'avait laissée pantelante, quand son corps tout entier n'avait plus été que meurtrissures intolérables sous les mains brutales qui l'avaient obligée à se soumettre. Oscar brûlait de honte au souvenir des prières abjectes qu'elle avait formulées, des supplications larmoyantes auxquelles elle s'était laissée aller. Elle se dégoûtait, se méprisait. Oui son courage l'avait abandonnée et son orgueil lui-même l'avait désertée.

- Lâche ! Lâche, marmonna-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

La pièce offrait un curieux mélange de luxe oriental et de confort européen. La somptuosité du décor n'excluait cependant pas un certain charme très personnel, subtil et désinvolte. L'ensemble dégageait une atmosphère voluptueuse. Mais chaque détail, chaque objet, la ramenaient implacablement à l'horrible réalité de sa situation. Partout, sa marque… Et là, cet oreiller, tout près, qui gardait l'empreinte de sa tête… Oscar le fixa cet oreiller, les yeux peu à peu envahis par l'horreur… Bientôt, elle fut prise d'un tremblement incoercible… Étouffant les sanglots qui la déchiraient, elle tira les draps de soie sur elle, comme si ce bouclier dérisoire était à même de la protéger.

Encore une fois, elle revécut chaque minute de la nuit précédente, jusqu'à ce que la moindre pensée lui devienne insupportable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la folie la gagner. Finalement, à bout de forces, elle se rendormit. Et ce fut bien des heures plus tard, qu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux… Une jeune Arabe était assise sur le tapis, à son chevet, et la couvait de ses doux yeux bruns emplis de curiosité. Tandis qu'Oscar se redressait, elle bondit sur ses pieds et la salua d'un timide sourire.

- Je m'appelle Zilah, je suis au service de madame, dit-elle dans un français hésitant, tout en lui tendant un peignoir.

Oscar fronça les sourcils et son regard se durcit pour la première fois depuis… Elle arracha le peignoir des mains de la jeune fille et se leva. Puis, le regard planté dans celui de la fille, elle l'interrogea d'un ton tranchant. Mais celle-ci secoua la tête sans comprendre et recula d'un air effrayé. Il était clair qu'elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'on lui disait. Elle se détourna avec un soulagement manifeste quand Oscar cessa de la harceler. Traversant la pièce, elle écarta un rideau qui dissimulait une salle de bain… Oscar, aussitôt fixa la baignoire… Oui… Se laver…

Elle laissa la jeune fille prendre en main les choses… Mais Oscar, se sentait mal à l'aise… Elle n'avait jamais eu de sa vie, une femme de chambre… Cependant, il fallait bien reconnaître que la jeune fille était particulièrement adroite… Le bain brûlant détendit ses membres endoloris et ramena des couleurs sur ses joues et ses lèvres… Elle se lava même les cheveux, frottant vigoureusement ses boucles blondes pour les sécher, s'évertuant à faire disparaître toutes les traces laissées par le contact de cet homme dont elle avait l'impression d'être imprégnée. Finalement, elle retourna dans la chambre, et y trouva Zilah, qui étalait sur la couche, plusieurs robes toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

Mais Oscar l'écarta d'un geste brusque et lui indiqua sa tenue, qu'elle portait la veille. Jamais ! Jamais, elle ne se vêtirait de ces robes… Quand, elle sentit de nouveau sa chemise, son pantalon sur sa peau et qu'elle remit ses bottes, aussitôt, elle se sentit plus à l'aise. C'était le symbole de sa force morale… Avec eux, elle se sentait elle-même… Oscar, l'intrépide, l'homme… Le colonel, et non plus Oscar la tremblante qui dans les larmes et la douleur, était devenue femme la nuit précédente.

Elle renvoya la jeune fille d'un geste puis son regard s'attacha aux tentures qui séparaient les deux pièces. Est-ce que le Cheik attendait dans la pièce voisine ? Cette seule pensée eut raison de tout son sang-froid qu'elle venait de recouvrer et la jeta sans force sur le bord de la couche, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Est-ce qu'il était là ? L'idée de se retrouver devant lui l'emplissait d'une honte indicible. Mais aidée une fois de plus par son orgueil, elle sut vaincre l'agitation qui menaçait de l'emporter sur la réserve qu'elle souhaitait afficher.

Mieux valait affronter l'inévitable de son plein gré plutôt que d'y être contrainte ! La force de l'homme qui l'avait enlevée, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, à présent. Elle savait que physiquement, elle était impuissante devant lui. Oscar releva la tête, tendit l'oreille. Le silence régnait dans la pièce voisine. Peut-être aurait-elle droit à un peu de répit… Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'évader… Quitter ce cauchemar… Elle balaya ses dernières hésitations.

- Lâche, murmura-t-elle encore une fois avec mépris en traversant la chambre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**4**

Un homme était debout devant l'entrée de la tente, à quelques mètres d'elle. Il lui tournait le dos, mais Oscar se rendit compte tout de suite que cette silhouette mince, revêtue d'habits européens en toile blanche, n'offrait aucune ressemblance avec l'Arabe athlétique qu'elle s'était attendue à voir. Oscar avait cru n'avoir fait aucun bruit en foulant les épais tapis mais l'homme se retourna tout en esquissant précipitamment un salut. Visage étroit, rasé de près, cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés, regard soucieux, c'était le style même d'un valet de chambre français bien stylé. Oscar, furieuse, se sentit rougir sous son regard, mais il baissa aussitôt les yeux.

- Madame est sans doute prête à déjeuner ?

Madame… Madame… Madame, se répétait, inlassablement la femme en s'asseyant sur le divan que l'homme lui indiquait. Madame… Personne ne l'avait jamais appelée ainsi… Madame… Colonel ! Oui ! Mais Madame… Comme dans un rêve, Oscar se retrouva devant un repas merveilleux, préparé et servi avec tout le raffinement imaginable. Le serviteur s'activait autour d'elle en silence, prévenant tous ses désirs. Complètement abasourdie, elle se sentait gagnée par un sentiment d'irréalité.

- Monseigneur vous prie de l'excuser jusqu'à ce soir, expliqua le Français d'une voix douce en lui présentant une tasse de chocolat. Il sera de retour au dîner.

- Monseigneur ?

- Mon maître, le Cheik.

Oscar devint écarlate et ses traits se durcirent. La souffrance, sous toutes ses formes, était pour elle une sensation nouvelle et sa haine envers le monstre qui l'avait prise de force ne faisait que croître à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Monseigneur dîne à huit heures, continua le serviteur. Madame, prendra-t-elle une collation ?

Oscar ravala le sarcasme qui lui montait aux lèvres et répondit avec indifférence avant de lui tourner le dos. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau dans sa direction, il était parti, et elle poussa un léger soupir. Son regard s'évada vers l'entrée. Non… Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre tout un peuple ! Non… Elle ne pouvait s'enfuir… Fuir cet homme ! Son regard se reporta sur son entourage. Elle découvrait maintenant que l'aménagement de ce salon était tout aussi luxueux que celui de la chambre. Elle se laissa aller à apprécier la beauté des tapis et des tentures, coupées dans un épais tissu noir brodé de lourds fils d'argent. Au centre trônait un immense divan noir, jonché d'énormes coussins de soie noire. A une extrémité de la pièce, il y avait une bibliothèque, et à l'autre, un bureau.

Oscar, d'un pas lent se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Quelles pouvaient bien être les lectures d'un Arabe francophone ? Des romans sans doute, cela s'harmoniserait bien avec l'atmosphère de la tente. Mais non, les rayons ne refermaient pas de romans. Oscar dénombra des livres sur les chevaux, plusieurs volumes ! Tous étaient en français et tous avaient été fréquemment consultés. L'une des étagères était entièrement consacrée aux œuvres d'un certain Comte Raoul de Saint Hubert… Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu… Un Français… L'aurait-elle déjà rencontré ? Certainement, à la cour de Versailles.

Oscar fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle venait de découvrir un aspect inattendu de la personnalité de son ravisseur qui ne fit qu'accentuer la sinistre impression qu'elle en avait. La journée s'écoulait rapidement. Il allait bientôt arriver. A cette pensée, Oscar sentit son souffle se précipiter et les larmes lui envahir les yeux…

- Non, murmura-t-elle, non… Je ne dois pas pleurer !

Oscar se laissa aller sur le divan. Que pouvait-elle bien faire d'autre ? Fermant les yeux pour atténuer la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ses tempes, elle finit par s'endormir. Mais le simple bruit que le serviteur fit en posant le plateau sur la table basse, près d'elle, la réveilla en sursaut.

- Votre chocolat, madame, murmura-t-il.

Oscar détourna son regard. Elle voyait bien les efforts de l'homme pour lui plaire, mais ils ne faisaient qu'ajouter encore à l'humiliation qu'elle éprouvait. Oscar n'avait qu'une envie. Hurler ! Hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse… Comme une enfant… Comme une gamine… Mais, prenant finalement sur elle, elle le remercia aimablement… A mesure que le soir approchait, elle sentit grandir en elle le besoin de respirer l'air pur et le désir de voir l'endroit où on l'avait amenée. Soutenu par des lances, un auvent protégeait du soleil l'entrée de la tente. Sortant de l'ombre, Oscar découvrit une grande Oasis.

Une sorte d'esplanade, cernée d'une épaisse ceinture de palmiers, s'étendait devant la tente. Le reste du camp se trouvait derrière la tente du chef. L'oasis grouillait d'hommes et de chevaux. Il y avait aussi quelques dromadaires, mais ce furent surtout les chevaux qui frappèrent Oscar. Il y en avait partout, certains attachés, d'autres livrés à eux-mêmes, d'autres enfin auxquels des nomades faisaient exécuter des exercices de dressage. Un bruit soudain la fit se retourner. Un alezan hennissant, les lèvres retroussées sur des dents menaçantes, passa en trombe près de la tente, traînant deux hommes qui s'accrochaient à lui en criant.

Oscar le reconnut immédiatement. La brève vision qu'elle avait eue de sa petite tête vicieuse à la hauteur de son coude, la nuit précédente, resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il s'arrêta en face d'elle, refusant d'avancer, les oreilles couchées, distribuant des coups de dents aux hommes qui semblaient incapables de le maîtriser. Sortant de la tente, le valet français sourit gentiment à Oscar.

- Il mérite bien son nom de Shaitan, madame, car il est certainement possédé par un démon.

A ce moment précis, donnant un coup violent de tête, le cheval s'arracha à la poigne des hommes qui le tenaient et fonça dans le désert.

- Les cavaliers se chargeront de le rattraper, ajouta le Français, avec un petit rire, pour répondre à l'exclamation d'Oscar.

- Est-ce qu'il joue, ou bien est-il vraiment vicieux ?

- C'est du vice pur, madame. Il a déjà causé la mort de trois hommes.

Oscar lui jeta un regard incrédule, car il avait parlé d'un ton détaché et rien dans ses manières ne trahissait une émotion quelconque.

- Mais… Il faut le tuer ! dit-elle avec indignation.

- Monseigneur l'aime beaucoup, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ainsi parce que Monseigneur l'aimait bien, cet animal vicieux était traité avec le maximum d'égards ! Rien ne devait troubler les plaisirs du maître ! Visiblement, la vie de ses malheureux subalternes était moins précieuse à ses yeux que son cheval favori !

- Ces chevaux sont magnifiques… dit-elle lentement, retenant les paroles qu'elle pensait à l'instant.

- C'est une race particulière, madame, répliqua le valet. Elle fait la gloire de cette tribu depuis des générations. La réputation des chevaux de Monseigneur…

Oscar n'écoutait plus le valet. Elle le considéra d'un air pensif. Il y avait dans sa voix, chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son maître, une intonation qui trahissait l'adoration, mais comment admettre qu'elle puisse être vouée à la brute dont les mauvais traitements torturaient encore la jeune femme au plus profond de sa chair ? Et ses chevaux… Elle en était certaine maintenant, c'était bien un de ceux qu'elle avait montés… Et bien aussi un de ceux qui appartenaient au Roi… Tout cela était étrange… Soudain le cours de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu.

- Voilà Monseigneur ! s'exclama le valet.

Il avait dit cela comme si elle était censée se réjouir de son arrivée. Est-ce que le valet imaginait qu'elle se trouvait ici de son plein gré ? Oscar jeta un coup d'œil sur les cavaliers qui franchissaient la ceinture de palmiers délimitant l'oasis et sentit une sueur glacée la couvrir de la tête aux pieds. Oscar se réfugia dans la fraîcheur de la tente, furieuse de se sentir encore une fois la proie de cette peur insurmontable. Mais elle resta près de l'entrée. Même la peur n'aurait pu la faire reculer davantage. Elle lui ferait face ici, et pas en se tapissant dans la chambre… Comme son cerveau lui ordonnait… Il lui restait au moins cet orgueil-là.

La troupe d'Arabes s'arrêta devant la tente. Le cheik montait un cheval noir de jais. Et le regard empli de rage et de mépris d'Oscar alla de la robe soyeuse du magnifique animal aux vêtements blancs de l'homme.

- Noir et blanc ! Noir et blanc ! marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Mais tandis qu'il mettait pied à terre, tout bascula en elle. Et elle ne ressentit plus rien que la terreur panique qu'il lui inspirait. Oscar avait le souffle coupé et son cœur battait à se rompre. Lui, cependant, s'attarda à flatter de la main le grand cheval noir, et à le suivre des yeux après qu'on l'ait emmené, tout en s'entretenant avec un jeune Arabe qui avait chevauché à son côté. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se dirigea vers la tente d'un pas nonchalant. Pour parler avec son valet, il s'arrêta encore sur le seuil, silhouette barbare dont le profil sculptural se découpait sur le ciel que le crépuscule embrasait. Lorsque enfin, il se glissa dans la tente, Oscar recula, les yeux baissés. Dévorée par la honte, elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard brûlant. Le nomade traversa la pièce de longues enjambées silencieuses.

- J'espère que Gaston a bien pris soin de vous, dit-il d'un ton parfaitement naturel. Et qu'il vous a donné tout ce que vous désirez.

- Ne serait-il pas temps d'en finir avec cette comédie ? lança Oscar, éclatant brusquement.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle s'enhardit :

- Pourquoi avez-vous commis un tel forfait ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir me garder ici ? Croyez-vous que je puisse disparaître sans que personne ne s'en soucie ?

- Personne n'entreprendra de recherches, répondit-il placide.

Oscar retint son souffle et crispa les poings.

- Eh bien, c'est ce que nous verrons. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Vous aurez à répondre de vos actes !

Il éclata de rire, ce rire de gorge profond, moqueur, qui, comme la veille, la glaça de frayeur.

- Lorsqu'on s'apercevra de ma disparition…, reprit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Votre disparition ? Non, personne, avant longtemps, ne pensera un seul instant à entreprendre des recherches…

- Que voulez-vous dire …

- Colonel Oscar François de Jarjayes, récita-t-il d'une voix neutre… Une femme, mais détail connu seulement par sa famille et son lieutenant… Lieutenant qui admire en secret la beauté glaciale de votre personne… Elle commande la garde royale en France, au service du Roi Louis XVI et de la reine, Marie Antoinette… Choisie, par le Roi, pour quérir des chevaux… Ce cheval qu'il a reçu en cadeau… De la part d'un étranger…"

Elle écoutait, le souffle coupé. Cette voix lente, détachée, détaillant sa vie, avec une tranquille assurance, la pénétrait de terreur qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? chuchota-t-elle, les lèvres sèches.

- J'ai eu envie de le savoir. Me renseigner n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Oscar eut un mouvement de colère.

- Est-ce l'argent que vous voulez ?

Mais sa voix méprisante s'altéra en prononçant les derniers mots. Un seul regard du nomade suffit à la convaincre que ce n'était pas l'appât du gain dont il était question. Un grand frisson la secoua… Oscar porta une main à sa gorge. Ainsi donc, rien n'était dû au hasard… Depuis le début, elle avait été ignoblement trompée… Tout s'expliquait… Toute sa vie qui avait basculé, depuis peu. Oh ! Oui ! Vraiment tout avait été prévu pour que l'enlèvement soit couronné de succès. On lui avait même donné un cheval à monter qui appartenait au Cheik et qui obéissait à son sifflement… Même son pistolet… avait certainement dû être trafiqué alors qu'elle avait cru manquer sa cible… Elle se rappelait ce bruit qui l'avait éveillée, dans sa chambre, et la vision vague qu'elle avait eue alors. Quelqu'un était bel et bien entré pour trafiquer son arme… Le filet qu'elle avait senti se resserrer autour d'elle depuis la veille au soir lui semblait à présent inextricable.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela, murmura-t-elle.

- Parce qu'un jour… En France, lors d'un bal… Je vous ai vue… Belle comme le soleil… Habillée de vos plus beaux atours… Et aussitôt, j'ai eu envie de vous et je prends toujours ce dont j'ai envie.

Oscar baissa les yeux et ses longs cils frémissaient contre ses joues pâles. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle sentit qu'il l'attirait à lui, qu'il couvrait sa bouche, ses cheveux, ses yeux, de baisers ardents, passionnés. Elle percevait les sourds battements du cœur du nomade tout contre sa joue, et elle prit conscience du désir qu'elle éveillait en lui. Sa force surhumaine, elle la connaissait par expérience. Elle savait que sa vie était entre les mains de cet homme, qu'il pouvait la briser... Alors, Oscar s'abandonna. Les bras puissants se resserrèrent autour d'elle, firent basculer sa tête en arrière.

- Regardez-moi, dit-il de sa belle voix profonde et chaude.

La femme frissonna et ces cils frémirent un instant.

- Regardez-moi !

Il avait parlé de la même voix chaude et profonde, mais on y percevait à présent une inflexion qui ne trompait pas. Oscar ne songeait plus à s'évader… Ni à se battre… Elle venait de rencontrer une volonté plus forte, une arrogance et une détermination, plus grandes que les siennes… Soumise, elle ne l'avait jamais été, même envers son père… Même si elle avait accédé à ses souhaits en devenant le fils qu'il voulait… Et la peur… Non plus, elle ne la connaissait pas… En vingt-quatre heures, tout avait changé… Elle connaissait à présent le sentiment qui envahissait un être quand la peur le paralysait… Et voilà qu'elle découvrait le sens du mot soumission. Docilement, tandis que le rouge de la honte lui montait aux joues, elle se força à lever les yeux vers ceux de l'Arabe. Le regard d'un vert si sombre et passionné du Cheik la dévorait comme une flamme. Ses bras étaient comme un étau de feu qui la brûlait. Oscar se laissa aller contre lui, pantelante, et l'émail bleu de ses prunelles restait rivé, sans qu'elle pût l'en détacher, au visage de son bourreau. Brusquement il sourit.

- Bon dieu ! Mais est-ce que vous savez seulement à quel point vous êtes belle ?

Le son de sa voix eut pour effet de briser le charme incompréhensible qui l'avait tenue hypnotisée. De nouveau, elle se débattit pour se libérer.

- Lâchez-moi, implora-t-elle.

C'était sa liberté, pleine et entière, qu'elle réclamait. Mais l'homme choisit de se méprendre sur le sens de sa prière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout notre temps, dit-il dans un petit rire. D'ailleurs, Gaston est le plus discret des valets, et nous l'entendrions venir.

- Quand me laisserez-vous repartir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il la repoussa avec une exclamation d'impatience et, se laissa tomber sur les coussins du divan, il ouvrit un livre posé sur un guéridon.

- Vous avez le devoir de me le dire ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Quand me laisserez-vous repartir ?

Il tourna posément une page avant de lever les yeux. Le visage lourd de menaces, il la parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

- Quand j'en aurai assez de vous, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Blanche comme un linge, Oscar se détourna. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce salon, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cet homme… La chambre lui apparaissait, à présent, comme son refuge. Mais la voix du Cheik l'arrêta alors qu'elle atteignait les tentures. Il avait rejeté le livre et s'était allongé sur le divan, étirant ses longues jambes avec indolence, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

- Vous êtes assez joli garçon, dit-il ton léger avec un sourire en coin. Mais ce n'est pas un garçon que j'ai vu en France. Vous me comprenez ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**5**

L'homme qui la tenait en son pouvoir et qui la regardait comme nul n'avait jamais osé le faire, qui la jugeait en connaisseur, la rendait consciente de son sexe. Elle devait quitter ses habits masculins pour satisfaire au caprice de ce sauvage. Elle devait porter une robe qui épouserait les formes de son corps, ces mêmes formes qu'elle s'appliquait depuis sa naissance à cacher ! A pas lents, elle s'approcha de la coiffeuse, contempla le visage pâle, les yeux hagards que le miroir lui renvoyait. Elle avait les traits figés, les yeux assombris par la rage. Mais sous cette rage se dissimulait autre chose. La peur.

Chaque fois qu'un bruit lui parvenait de la pièce voisine, tandis qu'elle troquait ses vêtements contre une robe, elle sursautait. Et ses doigts déjà malhabiles par l'inexpérience étaient moites et semblaient être incapables d'accomplir leur tâche. Elle haïssait cet homme. Elle se haïssait elle-même. Et elle haïssait par-dessus tout cette beauté dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience auparavant et qui était à l'origine de l'affreux cauchemar dans lequel elle baignait. Une fois prête, elle retourna s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse. C'était la peur qui l'avait contrainte à se hâter, mais son orgueil toujours vivace ne l'autorisait pas à s'avilir davantage. Pour rien au monde elle ne s'abaisserait à le rejoindre au salon. S'il la voulait, eh bien, qu'il vienne la chercher de force !

La vague de colère qui la traversait avait ramené des couleurs sur son visage et elle se pencha sur le miroir avec un soupir de satisfaction, regardant, incrédule, la femme qui lui faisait face. Mais le soupir mourut brusquement sur ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts agrippaient le bord de la table. Ce n'était plus son visage qu'elle contemplait, fascinée, mais les amples robes blanches qui étaient apparues dans son dos. Le Cheik était derrière elle. Il s'était approché de ce pas si particulier, feutré, silencieux, qu'elle avait déjà remarqué. Il la fit pivoter pour mieux la détailler et elle se crispa sous son regard admiratif, s'écartant de lui autant que le lui permettait son étreinte.

Souriant légèrement, il lui prit le menton et approcha son visage du sien.

- N'ayez pas l'air si effrayé ! Tout ce que je désire pour l'instant, c'est de l'eau et du savon. Même un Arabe a le droit de se laver les mains, je présume ?

Sa voix moqueuse lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Mais elle évita de répliquer, et il la lâcha, riant et haussant les épaules. Il saisit ensuite un rasoir sur la table et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bains. Oscar se précipita dans l'autre pièce, les joues en feu. Il ne se serait pas conduit avec plus de désinvolture s'ils avaient été mariés ! Bouleversée par la tempête d'émotions, elle attendit son retour. Mais, celui-ci coïncidant avec l'arrivée de Gaston, annonçant le dîner, il reprit l'attitude de l'hôte détaché et courtois qu'il avait affichée en rentrant d'expédition. De quelques minutes de retard, il la pria de bien vouloir l'en excuser tout en prenant place en face d'elle.

Consciente de son regard et de la présence attentive du valet, Oscar se força à adopter le même ton. Il parla surtout des chevaux… Des armes aussi… De la France quelques fois… Comme s'il avait étudié les goûts de la jeune femme et choisi ces thèmes dans le but de lui plaire. Malgré elle, son regard était attiré par le visage du Cheik comme un aimant, et elle se rendait compte que les yeux verts, ardents, de l'homme ne cessaient de l'observer avec une insistance qui mettait ses nerfs à vif. Le dîner lui sembla interminable, et pourtant elle eût souhaité qu'il n'eût jamais de fin. Tant que le valet était dans la pièce, elle n'avait rien à craindre. A l'idée qu'il allait se retirer, un frisson glacé la parcourut.

Lorsqu'on apporta le café, un immense lévrier fit son entrée, bousculant le petit Français sur le seuil dans le désir frénétique de le précéder. Il s'élança vers le Cheik et se frotta contre ses jambes avec un gémissement de plaisir avant de se tourner vers Oscar en grondant. Mais le grondement ne tarda pas à mourir et le lévrier s'approcha de la jeune femme avec curiosité, l'observa pendant un instant avant de venir poser en toute confiance sa tête sur ses genoux. Le Cheik éclata de rire.

- Quel honneur ! Kopec est difficile dans le choix de ses amis.

Oscar ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser le chien. L'homme resta assis quelques minutes, puis se leva et quitta la tente, le chien sur ses talons. Demeurée seule, Oscar gagna le divan et s'y laissa tomber, oublieuse de la tenue qu'elle portait. Indifférente au fait qu'elle froissait le tissu bleu presque nuit de la fine robe, elle se recroquevilla, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle était épuisée, brisée par les émotions qui l'avaient secouée jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que, quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, l'ancienne Oscar était bien morte. Son esprit était aussi las que son corps et elle frémit à l'idée de la lutte farouche qui devrait bientôt l'opposer au Cheik. Si seulement… Si seulement… Elle entendit sa voix à la porte. Les tentures étouffaient tous les bruits, mais elle sut d'instinct qu'il était entré et s'approchait du divan.

- Levez-vous, Oscar.

Elle demeura immobile, recroquevillée, serrant très fort ses genoux entre ses mains crispées.

- Levez-vous et venez ici, répéta-t-il d'un ton posé.

Prostrée, elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Mais son visage était blafard, décomposé par la peur et la rage.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on désobéisse à mes ordres, articula-t-il très lentement.

- Et moi, les ordres, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en recevoir, répliqua-t-elle avec violence.

- Eh bien, voilà une chose qu'il vous faudra apprendre… Bien que je sache que vous êtes une personne obéissante, n'est-ce pas ? N'êtes-vous pas un homme par ordre de votre père ?

Le ton moqueur et pourtant implacable de sa voix faillit briser le peu de courage qui restait à Oscar. Elle sauta sur ses pieds dans le but d'attaquer l'homme mais elle n'en fit rien… Ses pieds, ses jambes, son corps la poussèrent à s'enfuir… Elle ne put aller bien loin, l'homme l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira d'un geste sur sa poitrine. Les mains d'Oscar se posèrent instinctivement sur le torse musclé de l'homme, voulant le repousser de toutes ses forces… Le Cheik rit avec douceur.

- Viens, chuchota-t-il en la dévorant de son regard passionné.

Oscar eut beau lutter contre la fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle, il finit par la tenir, palpitante entre ses bras.

- Petite idiote ! dit-il avec un sourire à donner le vertige. Mieux vaut pour toi, que ce soit moi

plutôt que mes hommes !

- Brute, gémit-elle. Espèce de brute !

Mais un long baiser la réduisit au silence.

* * *

Un mois ! Trente et un jours ! Mon dieu, il me semble que cela fait des siècles ! Et il y a seulement un mois que j'ai quitté la France ! Un mois ! Oscar enfouit son visage dans les coussins du divan. Elle ne pleurait pas. Ne pleurait plus. Bien souvent, elle avait senti des larmes de honte et de colère lui monter aux yeux, mais elle les avait ravalées. Elle n'allait pas donner à son ravisseur la satisfaction de savoir qu'il pouvait la plonger dans le désespoir. Son orgueil avait du mal à se résigner. Elle se remémorait les jours et les nuits d'angoisse et de révolte, l'affrontement sans relâche de leurs volontés, et les caprices de cet homme auxquels il lui avait bien fallu se soumettre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était elle qui devait céder et non les autres. Pour la première fois, on lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'infériorité de son sexe. Cet homme était un Arabe. Et pour lui, les sentiments d'une femme n'entraient pas en ligne de compte. Il l'avait prise pour son plaisir et c'était pour son plaisir qu'il la gardait, à seule fin d'assouvir son exigeante virilité, d'assurer le repos du guerrier. Cependant, Oscar devait être honnête, et elle devait bien reconnaître que tout n'était pas uniformément noir dans l'existence que son ravisseur la contraignait à mener.

Monseigneur ! Ainsi le nommait-elle, imitant en cela le valet français mais en ternissant le titre d'une intonation sarcastique, Monseigneur donc, avait mis un splendide pur-sang à sa disposition, une jument nommée Etoile d'Argent. Certains jours, il condescendait à l'emmener faire des randonnées à cheval en sa compagnie. Et elle était bien forcée de s'avouer que ces promenades avec le Cheik du désert lui procurait un plaisir des plus vifs. Mais quand il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le temps, c'était le valet qui accompagnait la jeune femme.

Car il menait une vie dure, active, Monseigneur. Une vie partagée entre son magnifique élevage de chevaux et les affaires de sa tribu qui l'obligeaient parfois à s'absenter des journées entières. Une ou deux fois, il lui était même arrivé de ne rentrer qu'à l'aube, visiblement rompu de fatigue par une expédition difficile. Aussi les moments de détente du Cheik étaient-ils moins fréquents qu'ils auraient pu l'être et c'était seulement le soir, une fois que Gaston avait terminé son service et qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, qu'elle sentait un grand froid l'envahir.

Lui, selon son humeur, s'occupait d'elle ou bien affectait de l'ignorer. S'il exigeait de la jeune femme une soumission absolue, elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que ses hommes n'étaient guère mieux traités. Il les astreignait à une disciple de fer. Si dure en comparaison de la sienne vis à vis de ses soldats, songeait-elle. Et le dévouement aveugle que lui témoignaient ses subordonnés n'avait d'égal que la peur qu'il leur inspirait. Elle avait vu Youssef lui-même, son lieutenant, se faire tout petit devant un de ces froncements de sourcils qu'elle avait si bien appris à redouter.

Pis, quelques jours après son enlèvement, elle avait assisté à la correction d'un serviteur. Elle ne savait pas quel écart de conduite l'homme avait bien pu se rendre coupable, mais le châtiment lui avait paru, de toute façon, hors de proportion avec une faute, quelle qu'elle fut. A la fois fascinée et horrifiée, elle était restée à regarder le chef nomade infliger le supplice du fouet jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Son forfait accompli, il était rentré dans la tente d'un pas nonchalant, sans un regard pour le pauvre tas de chair sanguinolente recroquevillé sur le sol. Cette scène hantait Oscar, jour et nuit. L'insensibilité de son bourreau l'horrifiait plus encore que sa cruauté.

- Vous les traitez comme on ne traite pas les chiens, lui dit-elle une fois. N'avez-vous pas peur qu'un jour ils se révoltent et finissent par vous tuer ?

Longuement, il l'avait regardée, le regard grave, puis il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en riant de ce rire chaud, moqueur qui la faisait frémir. Une seule personne semblait avoir pour lui une dévotion sans mélange : c'était Gaston, le valet français. Quant à elle, elle le haïssait chaque jour davantage. Et ce qui la perturbait au plus haut point, c'était l'indifférence que le Cheik affichait pour ce qui n'était pas sa propre volonté. Injures ou prières glissaient sur lui sans qu'il réagisse. Et il n'était nullement impressionné par les regards glacials d'Oscar, ces mêmes regards qu'elle adressait à ses soldats, ces mêmes regards qui faisaient baisser les yeux de ses interlocuteurs… La colère sauvage qui ravageait périodiquement la jeune femme ne l'impressionnait pas plus, d'ailleurs, ne suffisait-il pas qu'il pose ses longs doigts sur ses poignets, qu'il l'étreigne entre ses bras de fer ou qu'il la fixe de ses yeux verts dont la couleur changeait selon son humeur pour qu'Oscar se détourne.

Elle le haïssait pour sa force, pour la peur qu'il lui faisait éprouver. Elle le haïssait pour ses manières brutales ou raffinées. Et elle le haïssait plus encore pour sa beauté, pour son charme, pour son corps élégant et musclé. Oui, cette beauté ne lui avait pas échappé… Et sa beauté même ne faisait qu'accentuer sa monstruosité. La seule qualité qu'elle lui reconnaissait, bien à contrecœur, c'était son absence de vanité. Il était aussi peu imbu de lui-même qu'un animal sauvage, auquel il lui faisait souvent penser.

- Il ressemble à un tigre, murmura-t-elle dans le creux des coussins. Un beau tigre et sans pitié.

Oscar tressaillit soudain et laissa échapper un cri en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. D'habitude, elle contrôlait davantage ses nerfs, mais cette fois, elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir revenir si tôt. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle se mordit les lèvres et repoussa une mèche folle sur son front. Il se laissa tomber près d'elle, sur le divan. Il regardait distraitement l'entrée de la tente.

- Zilah est très désordonnée, dit-il paresseusement en étirant ses longues jambes. Vous devriez insister pour qu'elle range vos bottes et ne laisse pas traîner vos vêtements par terre. Ce matin, il y avait un scorpion dans la salle de bains.

Oscar s'empourpra, comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait allusion à leur vie intime. Mais l'entrée de Gaston porteur d'un plateau lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai pris la liberté de préparer du café, car le chocolat de madame est terminé, murmura le valet d'un ton de profond désespoir, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une catastrophe.

Visiblement, l'homme était embarrassé, et montrait des signes d'inquiétude. Oscar secoua la tête en lui adressant un doux sourire. Mais le valet attendait que le Cheik émette son opinion. Celui-ci ne disant rien, le valet s'inclina et sortit rapidement. Oscar secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, en songeant à la réaction excessive du valet mais elle rencontra une paire d'yeux moqueurs et comme elle avait désormais appris à le faire, baissa les siens. Un vacarme soudain, à l'extérieur, détourna son attention. Et elle gagna l'entrée, puis s'avança sous l'auvent. Le Cheik s'approcha aussi et avec Youssef, observa un poulain affolé et furieux que deux nomades avaient toutes les peines du monde à contenir.

Un cavalier parvint à l'enfourcher. Un moment surpris par cette charge inattendue, le poulain eut une hésitation, puis il se cabra à la verticale, à tel point qu'Oscar eut l'impression qu'il allait se renverser, écrasant l'homme sous son poids. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Retombant sur ses quatre fers, il rua aux étoiles, envoyant l'Arabe atterrir sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Tandis que les hommes qui avait dû lâcher la tête lorsqu'il s'était cabré se précipitaient pour le contenir avant qu'il ne profite de sa liberté, le cavalier qui avait mordu la poussière s'approcha du Cheik en écartant les bras pour manifester son impuissance.

Ils s'entretinrent un instant, parlant trop bas, pour qu'Oscar puisse les entendre. Puis le Cheik s'avança seul vers la bête écumante. Le souffle d'Oscar se précipita. Avant même qu'il n'atteigne le poulain, elle avait deviné ses intentions.

- Monseigneur… va essayer ? demanda-t-elle à Gaston qui s'approcha pour observer la scène avec intérêt.

- Oui, Madame, il va essayer.


	6. Chapitre 6

**6**

Le Cheik se mit en selle et un étrange silence s'abattit sur la foule qui observait. Oscar regardait, les yeux brillants, le cœur battant à coups redoublés. De toute son âme, elle aspirait à la mort de son tortionnaire. Et en même temps, contre toute logique, elle avait envie de voir dompter l'animal furieux. Elle haïssait cet homme, mais elle ne pouvait qu'admirer l'extraordinaire démonstration de maîtrise à laquelle elle assistait. Le poulain ruait sauvagement, fonçait à l'aveuglette en avant, en arrière, s'arrêtait net dans l'espoir de désarçonner son cavalier, tournoyait sur lui-même jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre. Puis, se mit à se cabrer, debout, toujours plus haut, les antérieurs battant l'air. Il ne se laissait retomber que pour recommencer, ne prenant qu'à peine le temps de respirer. Mais le Cheik restait en selle, aussi solide qu'un roc. Bientôt, Oscar entendit Gaston siffler entre ses dents.

- Oh, madame ! Regardez ! s'étrangla-t-il soudain.

En un éclair, Oscar vit le Cheik jeter un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui. Puis, tandis que le poulain se cabrait une fois de plus à la verticale, l'homme du désert, dans un sursaut de tout son être, fit délibérément basculer l'animal en arrière tout en sautant sur le coté tandis que le cheval s'écrasait de tout son poids dans la poussière au risque de se briser les reins. Avant que l'animal, hébété, ne se remette sur ses jambes, l'extraordinaire cavalier était déjà remonté en selle. Alors commença un spectacle qu'Oscar ne devait jamais oublier. Cette fois, c'était l'affrontement final, celui qui devait se terminer par la défaite de l'homme ou de la bête. Une démonstration atroce de force aveugle et de cruauté sans merci. Aux ruades succédaient les morsures des éperons acérés, lacérant les flancs. Aux cabrades répondait le cisaillement des mors déchirant les lèvres. Éperons… Mors… Éperons… Mors… Cela n'aurait donc jamais de fin ?

- Quelle horreur ! Rien ne peut justifier cette cruauté !

- Je vous demande pardon, madame. Mais, il faut que ce cheval comprenne qui est le maître. Il a tué un homme, ce matin. Il l'a littéralement mis en pièces et je vous assure que le résultat n'était pas beau à voir.

Oscar, le cœur glacé, recula en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne peux plus regarder, souffla-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaston fit claquer sa langue.

- Maintenant, vous pouvez regarder, madame, dit-il doucement. C'est fini.

Oscar souleva ses paupières. Le Cheik était debout près du poulain qui vacillait sur ses jambes, tête basse, ruisselant d'écume et de sang, tandis que ses flancs s'élevaient et s'abaissaient spasmodiquement. Bientôt, dans un dernier soubresaut, l'animal s'effondra, vaincu. Oscar se détourna avec une exclamation de dégoût et se dirigea vers la tente. Bouleversée, elle fermait les yeux, revivant chaque seconde du supplice, quand elle entendit sa voix au-dehors. Il entra en riant. D'une main, il essuyait la sueur de son front, y laissant une longue traînée rouge.

- Vous êtes une brute ! Une bête féroce ! Je vous hais ! lança-t-elle avec fureur.

Pendant un instant, une expression hideuse passa sur le visage de l'homme, puis il éclata de rire.

- Si vous devez me haïr, haïssez-moi donc, ma toute belle. Mais dans ce cas, faites en sorte que ce soit une haine véritable, absolue. Je déteste tout ce qui est médiocre, dit-il d'un ton léger en passant dans la chambre voisine.

Lorsqu'il reparut, il était propre, c'était un autre homme, qui n'avait plus rien en commun avec le sauvage échevelé et sanglant qu'elle avait vu passer un moment plus tôt. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, regrettant l'éclat qu'elle venait de faire, mais… Il n'avait pas l'air fâché. Assis, sur le divan, visiblement absorbé dans ses pensées, il garda longtemps le silence. Et lorsque, enfin, il l'appela, elle vint à lui. Ce soir, ses nerfs avaient été mis à trop rude épreuve, elle était incapable de lutter, de se battre pour échapper à ses étreintes. Il l'attira sur le divan, tout contre lui, et avant qu'elle ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lui passa un long collier de saphir autour du cou. Pendant un court instant, elle contempla l'objet merveilleux, unique par la pureté de sa couleur, par la splendeur des ciselures qui ornaient chacun des carrés dont il était fait. Puis, avec un cri étouffé, elle l'arracha et le jeta à terre.

- Comment osez-vous ? haleta-t-elle.

- Il ne vous plaît pas ? demanda-t-il de sa voix aux inflexions profondes, tandis que ses sourcils se levaient dans un mouvement de surprise réelle ou feinte. Sa couleur est pourtant en harmonie parfaite avec celle de votre robe.

Ses longs doigts effleuraient le drapé de soie bleue épousant la courbe de son sein. Un coffret rempli de pierres précieuses était posé sur une table basse, à côté de lui. Il y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Les perles sont trop froides, et les diamants trop communs pour vous, décréta-t-il lentement. Vous ne devriez porter que du saphir.

Jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais, elle n'avait entendu cette intonation dans sa voix. Ses méthodes, jusqu'ici, avaient été plus brutales que tendres. Oscar jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son visage. Mais ce qu'elle y discerna acheva de la déconcerter. Il n'y avait dans ses yeux ni amour, ni désir, rien qu'une douceur inhabituelle.

- Mais peut-être après tout, préférez-vous quand même les diamants et les perles, ajouta-t-il, en désignant le coffret d'un air dédaigneux.

- Non ! s'exclama Oscar. Je les déteste ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Jamais, je ne porterai vos bijoux !

- Ils ne vous plaisent pas ? Pourtant personne ne m'en a jamais refusé, bien au contraire ! D'habitude, les autres femmes se plaignent plutôt de ne pas en recevoir assez ! dit-il en riant.

- Les autres femmes ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas être la première ? demanda-t-il avec une franchise brutale. Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec vous. Elles, elles venaient à moi de leur plein gré, trop facilement, même. Par Allah ! Qu'elles étaient donc assommantes ! Je me lassais chaque fois d'elles avant qu'elles ne se lassent de moi !

Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti plus grande honte. Elle était si pure… Jamais, il ne lui était venu à l'idée qu'elle n'était qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres, une bête à plaisir, un numéro parmi une collection de maîtresses qu'il prenait et rejetait à son gré. Puis la colère balaya tout autre sentiment. Comme il avait desserré son étreinte, elle en profita pour s'arracher à lui et sauter sur ses pieds.

- Je vous hais ! Comprenez-vous cela ? Je vous hais !

L'homme adopta une position plus confortable.

- C'est un détail que vous m'avez déjà précisé cet après-midi, dit-il enfin d'un ton froid. Et plus vous vous répétez, moins vous devenez convaincante, ma très chère.

Sa fureur s'apaisa. Elle était trop lasse pour se battre. Cet homme l'avait humiliée, blessée. Il avait le pouvoir de la faire souffrir encore davantage. Elle était à sa merci. Écartant une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux, elle contempla le Cheik, étendu de tout son long sur les coussins. Même lorsqu'il était allongé ainsi dans une pose indolente, on devinait dans chacun de ses membres, une force d'acier. Son beau visage, hâlé était aussi impénétrable qu'à l'accoutumée. Et au sentiment d'impuissance qui ne quittait plus Oscar s'ajouta la conscience aiguë de sa propre faiblesse.

- N'avez-vous jamais éprouvé de la pitié pour une créature désarmée ? N'avez-vous jamais fait grâce à quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle lentement. N'avez-vous jamais rien épargné par… amour ?

Il secoua la tête et ricana.

- L'amour ? Voilà bien un sentiment que j'ignore… Oh, mais si, je sais de quoi il s'agit, ajouta-t-il, railleur. J'aime les chevaux.

- Quand vous ne les tuez pas.

- C'est vrai. Quand je ne les tue pas.

Il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose qui donna de l'audace à Oscar, qui éveilla en elle le désir de lui faire mal.

- Si vous n'éprouvez aucun amour pour les femmes que… que vous amenez ici, est-ce que vous en éprouvez pour celles de votre harem ? Vous devez bien avoir un harem quelque part, j'imagine ?

Elle disait cela pour le défier. Mais, tout en prononçant ces paroles, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait que se torturer elle-même, et sa voix s'altéra. Brusquement, il tendit la main et l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras en riant.

- Si j'en avais un, seriez-vous donc jalouse ? Si toutes ces nuits loin de vous, je les passais dans mon harem ? Hein ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Dans ce cas, puisse Allah armer la main d'une de vos épouses ! Qu'elle vous empoisonne ! Et que vous ne reveniez jamais ! répliqua Oscar avec violence.

- Si belle ! Si sanguinaire ! Et déjà prête à invoquer Allah ! dit-il sur un ton de reproche moqueur.

Il tourna le visage d'Oscar vers le sien, souriant de son air furibond.

- Non, je n'ai pas de harem, ma chérie. Et qu'Allah en soit remercié, pas d'épouses. Êtes-vous satisfaite ?

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Vous êtes libre de faire ce qu'il vous plait ! Tout cela m'est bien égal ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton coupant, tout en rougissant violemment.

Il la tint serrée contre son corps et plongea son regard dominateur dans les prunelles vacillantes, les gardant sous son emprise avec un art consommé, hypnotisant la jeune femme, en dépit des efforts qu'elle tentait pour échapper au vertige qui menaçait de la faire chavirer.

- Et si je faisais en sorte que cela ne vous soit pas égal ? Si je vous rendais amoureuse de moi ? Amoureuse folle ? Je sais me faire aimer des femmes quand il m'en prend la fantaisie.

Oscar devint d'une pâleur de cire. Elle savait très bien qu'il plaisantait, qu'il n'éprouvait qu'indifférence pour ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle forme de torture, encore plus atroce que les autres.

- Je préférerais que vous me tuiez, répondit-elle d'une voix lente.

- C'est bien ce que je ferais, dit-il sèchement. Car si vous m'aimiez, vous ne tarderiez pas à devenir terriblement ennuyeuse et je me verrais contraint de me débarrasser de vous. Alors que pour l'instant, je ne déplore pas encore le hasard qui m'a fait, un jour, vous apercevoir en France.

Il la libéra, se leva en baillant et l'air satisfait, la regarda traverser la tente. Le léger balancement de son corps et son port de tête orgueilleux le faisaient penser à l'un de ses pur-sangs. Oui, elle était aussi belle, aussi sauvage qu'eux. Mais il la briserait, comme il les avait brisés et les briserait tous. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait domptée. Mais presque. Par Allah ! Elle le serait bientôt complètement. En se détournant, il heurta le collier de saphir qui traînait sur le tapis, là où elle l'avait jeté. Il le ramassa et la rappela. Elle s'approcha lentement, l'air buté, les yeux pleins de révolte.

- Prenez-le, dit-il d'un ton patient. Je vous en prie.

- Non.

Son refus n'était presque qu'un râle.

- Vous allez le porter pour mon plaisir, continua-t-il de la même voix douce tandis que la lueur moqueuse trop connue s'allumait dans ses yeux. Pour satisfaire mon sens artistique. Car je suis doté de sens artistique, bien que je ne sois qu'un Arabe.

- Je ne le porterai pas.

La lueur moqueuse s'éteignit, remplacée par un éclair d'implacable cruauté.

- Oscar, vous savez très bien que vous allez m'obéir.

La femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Si seulement il se mettait à crier ! A tempêter comme tout homme en colère ! Comme son père ! Mais cette rage contrôlée, était infiniment plus terrible, et cette force inexprimée la laissait totalement paralysée. Elle avait vu ses hommes trembler devant lui. Elle l'avait vu, d'un seul regard, imposer le silence à ses compagnons. Et à présent, elle reconnaissait dans sa voix la même inflexion, dans ses yeux la même lueur. Ce n'était pas la peine de résister. Elle s'arracha à la fascination de son regard et saisit le collier à l'aveuglette, le passa à son cou et redressa la tête, les joues brûlantes. L'attirant à lui, il mit la main sur la bouche.

- Je sais, je sais ! Je suis une brute, un monstre, le diable en personne. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter, cela commence à devenir fastidieux.

Sa main glissa le long de l'épaule d'Oscar, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bras délicat de la femme.

- Combien de temps encore allez-vous lutter ? Après ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, ne serait-il pas plus sage de reconnaître que je suis le maître ?

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez me traiter comme vous avez traité ce poulain ?

- Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devez comprendre ceci : Ma volonté est la seule loi.

- Et si je ne le comprends pas ?

Il devina les mots plus qu'il ne les entendit.

- Alors je m'appliquerai à vous l'enseigner. Et je ne doute pas que vous finissiez par apprendre, et très vite.

Oscar frissonna au contact de ses longs doigts minces contre son épaule, contre son cou, elle sentait la pression des muscles durcis, bandés, comme pour lui rappeler quelle force virile dormait tout près d'elle. Ses menaces n'étaient pas paroles en l'air. Il les mettrait à exécution.

- Vous feriez mieux de me tuer, dit-elle d'une voix morne.

- Ce serait reconnaître mon échec, rétorqua-t-il froidement. Je ne tue jamais un cheval avant d'avoir la preuve irrécusable que je ne peux pas le dompter. En ce qui vous concerne, je n'ai pas cette preuve. Je peux vous dompter. Et je vous dompterai… Cependant, je vous offre encore le choix. Ou bien vous m'obéirez de votre plein gré, ou bien je vous y forcerai. Jusqu'ici, j'ai eu beaucoup de patience, mais cette fois, elle est épuisée. Choisissez. Et vite.


	7. Chapitre 7

**7**

Insensiblement, le Cheik resserra son bras autour d'elle et dans un frisson, Oscar pensa aux anneaux d'un serpent se refermant sur sa victime. La peur physique fut la plus forte.

- Je vous obéirai, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Lui prenant le menton, il lui releva le visage et la fixa avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il mettait son âme à nu.

- Bien, dit-il brièvement. Vous n'êtes pas totalement dépourvue de bons sens.

Sa bouche vint effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme qui frissonna involontairement. Il eut un sourire ironique :

- Vous détestez donc tant que cela mes baisers ?

Oscar avala convulsivement sa salive, des larmes aux coins des paupières.

- Ce n'est guère flatteur pour moi. Mais vous avez au moins le mérite de la franchise !

Dès qu'il relâcha son étreinte, elle alla jusqu'au rideau qui séparait les deux pièces. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle était chavirée par la tension qu'elle venait de subir. Elle se retourna un instant pour le regarder, surprise elle-même par sa propre audace.

Il avait défait le rabat de la tente et se tenait sur le seuil, plongé dans la contemplation de la nuit. Comprendrait-elle un jour cet homme ? Elle, qui vivait pour ainsi dire quasiment auprès d'eux, jamais encore elle n'avait jamais ressenti ces émotions, ces sensations envers la gent masculine. Ce soir, au lieu d'user de la contrainte, il lui avait offert un choix. Mais un choix apparent. En fait, il l'avait autorisée à préférer la soumission, la démission, une manière comme une autre d'apporter la preuve de sa propre détermination et du pouvoir absolu qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Mais lorsqu'il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase, sa voix avait repris son étrange douceur. Et le pli cruel de sa bouche s'était relâché dans un sourire amusé. Cette faculté de passer si vite de la férocité à la douceur serait toujours pour elle une énigme. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : ce soir, pour une raison connue de lui seul, il l'avait épargnée. Dorénavant, elle ne l'en craindrait que davantage.

* * *

Sous l'auvent de la tente, Oscar attendait Gaston et les chevaux. D'apparence impassible, et elle remerciait son père de lui avoir donné l'éducation d'un homme, elle était en proie à la plus extrême des agitations. Parti depuis la veille, le Cheik devait revenir cette nuit ou la suivante. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de préciser la durée de son absence.

Tout au long des quatre semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle lui avait prêté serment d'obéissance, elle avait observé un profond mutisme. Car, si de jour en jour croissaient la peur et la haine qu'il lui inspirait, elle avait appris à réprimer les accès de rage meurtrière qui la soulevaient et à taire les injures qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Oscar pensait souvent à son père, car cette faiblesse qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du Cheik, elle l'avait ressentie aussi avec le général et maintenant… Elle, si fière d'avoir passé outre les désirs de son père, enrageait à présent de devoir obéir ! Mais elle obéissait, avec réticence, mâchoires serrées, regard de défi, mais dans un silence qui la stupéfiait elle-même.

Jusqu'à la semaine précédente, elle avait fait tous les jours en sa compagnie de longues promenades à cheval. Et puis brusquement, il lui avait annoncé que ces chevauchées devraient être écourtées, circonscrites aux environs immédiats du campement, et que seul Gaston l'accompagnerait désormais. Depuis lors, il l'avait laissée très seule. Il ne lui avait fourni aucune explication sur ce bouleversement des habitudes et elle ne lui en avait demandé aucune.

Mais pour elle qui avait si fébrilement cherché un moyen de s'échapper, l'absence du Cheik semblait lui fournir maintenant l'occasion si longtemps attendue. Dans la solitude de la nuit qui venait de s'achever, elle s'était tournée et retournée sur sa vaste couche, cherchant vainement dans sa fièvre le moyen qui lui permettrait de profiter de sa liberté relative afin de prendre la fuite.

Tromper la vigilance de Gaston ? Elle en était sûrement capable. Mais l'excitation l'avait maintenue éveillée une bonne moitié de la nuit et, ce matin, elle avait du mal à dissimuler son agitation et à afficher sa froideur coutumière. Son angoisse était si dévorante qu'elle avait passé des heures dans la terreur de demander les cheveux plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si elle craignait que trop de hâte n'éveillât les soupçons du valet. Après un petit déjeuner d'un raffinement exquis, goûté du bout des lèvres, elle avait arpenté la tente de long en large, incapable de se détendre, redoutant à tout moment le retour inopiné de l'homme qui ruinerait ses espérances.

Mais bientôt les chevaux furent amenés et Gaston se tint prêt à lui présenter l'étrier. Oscar, comme à son habitude ignora cette délicatesse pour aller caresser les doux naseaux du beau cheval gris et flatta son encolure d'une main qui tremblait légèrement. Ce cheval auquel elle vouait une tendresse toute particulière assurerait aujourd'hui son salut. Il répondit à ses caresses d'un frémissement de ses lèvres humides et d'un léger hennissement. Jetant un dernier regard circulaire à la vaste double tente et au reste du campement, elle sauta en selle et s'éloigna.

Il lui fallut se contrôler sévèrement tant elle brûlait du désir de lancer Étoile d'Argent au galop et de se débarrasser sur le champ de Gaston. Mais elle se trouvait encore trop près du campement. Avant de tenter quoi que ce fût, elle devait faire preuve de patience et se ménager nombre de kilomètres d'avance sur ses éventuels poursuivants. Tout acte irréfléchi, toute tentative prématurée ne feraient que lancer aussitôt cette horde sauvage sur ses traces.

Oscar chemina longtemps sans trop prêter attention au temps qui passait, gardant tout au plus à l'esprit le fait qu'il s'écoulait inexorablement et que si elle devait risquer une évasion ce jour-là, il convenait qu'elle le fit le plus rapidement possible. Mais Gaston, qui chevauchait à quelques pas derrière elle, était au contraire fort conscient de l'heure et vint à sa hauteur pour s'excuser dans un murmure :

- Pardonnez-moi Madame, mais il se fait tard…

Oscar arrêta son cheval et s'épongea le front de son mouchoir. A ce moment précis se leva soudain une forte brise, ce curieux vent du désert qui meurt aussi soudainement qu'il est né. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers Gaston. Le valet regardait dans la direction opposée. Levant alors la main, elle fit flotter un instant son mouchoir dans le vent avant de le laisser s'envoler. La brise l'emporta à bonne distance. Oscar se méprisa d'utiliser un moyen aussi futile mais elle n'avait certes pas le choix.

Poussant un petit cri, elle saisit les rênes du valet.

- Oh ! Gaston ! Mon mouchoir !

Avec une exclamation de consternation comique, le valet se laissa glisser à terre et se mit à courir dans le sable. Toujours en selle, le regard brillant et le cœur battant à se rompre, Oscar attendit qu'il fût suffisamment éloigné. Alors, d'un geste vif, elle claqua la croupe du cheval du domestique qui s'enfuit aussitôt, affolé, en direction du campement. Quant à elle, après une demi-volte fulgurante, elle lança Étoile d'Argent au triple galop et, sourde aux appels désespérés de Gaston, fonça vers le nord.

Follement excitée, libre de choisir son allure à sa guise, sa monture galopait ventre à terre. Et le vent sifflait aux oreilles d'Oscar. Le sort peu enviable du valet, abandonné à pied dans le désert, si loin du campement, elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, oh non ! Pour le moment, elle ne se souciait pas de lui. Ni de personne d'autre. Toutes ses pensées n'étaient centrées que sur elle-même. De part sa simplicité même, sa ruse avait réussi. Maintenant, elle était libre. Libre ! Et rien d'autre au monde ne comptait. Elle n'avait pas le moindre plan, pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, de l'endroit où elle devait aller. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il lui fallait se diriger vers le nord. Elle lui avait échappé, à lui et à sa cruauté. Le cauchemar était terminé.

Étoile d'Argent avait adopté ce galop régulier, infatigable, qui valait leur réputation aux chevaux d'André Ben Hassan. La brise s'était calmée aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée et il faisait une chaleur extrême. Oscar regardait autour d'elle, les yeux rougis par la course. Pendant une bonne heure, côtes et descentes se succédèrent, vallonnements monotones qui semblaient ne jamais devoir finir. Et puis, soudain, le regard d'Oscar embrassa le paysage sur des kilomètres.

A peu de distance se dressait un bouquet de palmiers, vers lequel elle se dirigea. Sans doute ces palmiers indiquaient-ils la présence d'un puits, et il était grand temps, pour elle comme pour son cheval, de faire une halte. L'oasis était minuscule. En proie à une appréhension subite, elle mit pied à terre : trouverait-elle le puits qu'elle espérait ? Il était très ensablé mais il était bien là. Elle se mit à le dégager du mieux possible, suffisamment en tout cas pour parvenir à se désaltérer et à faire boire Étoile d'Argent qui tentait frénétiquement d'atteindre l'eau.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait faussé compagnie à Gaston, elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était de la folie ! Elle n'avait pas de nourriture ni pour elle ni pour son cheval ! Elle n'avait pas de provision d'eau non plus… et Dieu seul savait où et quand elle rencontrerait un autre puits ! Mais bientôt la panique soudaine à laquelle elle avait cédé laissa place à un regain de courage. Il n'était que midi et, d'ici à la tombée de la nuit, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

Il y avait cependant une chose dont elle était certaine : elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien sûr la mort était peut-être au bout du chemin… Mais derrière elle, n'y avait-il pas cet homme ! Mieux valait la mort ! Sur cette pensée, Oscar s'étendit dans une flaque d'ombre, fermement décidée à bannir toute préoccupation de son esprit. Les difficultés qui l'attendaient, les dangers qui la guettaient, il serait temps d'y songer quand viendrait le moment d'y faire face. Il fallait qu'elle se repose pendant une heure ou deux, qu'elle tente d'échapper à la chaleur torride qui l'accablait.

Oscar roula sur le ventre et la tête dans ses bras, essaya de dormir. Mais elle était trop énervée et finit par renoncer. D'ailleurs, que se passerait-il si elle s'endormait pour de bon ? Ne risquait-elle pas de perdre un temps précieux ? Mieux valait profiter du sol moelleux pour s'étirer avec délice. Mieux valait savourer avec reconnaissance l'ombre qui la protégeait du soleil brûlant.

Ce fut alors que le souvenir d'un passé encore terriblement proche surgit en elle et la submergea. Le souvenir des moments où elle s'était débattue pour échapper à ses caresses et où sa force brutale s'était ri de sa faiblesse, des moments où elle s'était trouvée dans ses bras, haletante, épuisée, glacée de peur et luttant pour arracher sa bouche à l'ardeur de ses baisers enflammés. Cet homme lui avait inspiré un sentiment de peur qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable d'en éprouver. Et là, maintenant, son visage s'imposait encore nettement à elle, lourd de menaces, chargé de toutes ces expressions qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à redouter.

De toutes ses forces, Oscar tenta de le chasser, ce visage. Luttant pour le proscrire de son esprit, pour se délivrer de l'obsession dont elle était victime, elle se débattit dans la poussière comme elle s'était débattue naguère entre ses bras puissants, elle se tordit de droite à gauche, se cambra sur le sable insidieux qui épousait les formes de son corps. En vain. Elle ne cessait de le voir aussi distinctement que s'il avait été présent. Le souvenir du beau visage, aux yeux verts farouches et à la bouche cruelle, la hanterait-il à jamais ?

Oscar enfouit davantage encore la tête dans ses bras, mais la vision persista avec une netteté effarante jusqu'à ce qu'elle bondisse sur ses pieds en hurlant, hors d'haleine, hagarde, et se mette à fixer le sud avec un désespoir et une intensité tels que ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à lui faire mal. La sensation de sa présence avait été… était encore d'une terrible acuité. Oscar se laissa retomber dans le sable avec un rire hystérique et d'un geste las, repoussa ses lourdes mèches qui lui barraient le visage.

Venant poser sans bruit sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, Étoile d'Argent la fit sursauter de nouveau violemment. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

- Je suis à bout de nerfs, murmura Oscar, regardant autour d'elle. Allons Oscar ! Reprends-toi ! Cela ne te ressemble pas…

Mais était-elle toujours Oscar de Jarjayes, songea-t-elle, contemplant l'oasis qu'elle avait saluée avec tant de joie. Elle lui était devenue odieuse et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était impatiente de s'en éloigner. Pleine d'ardeur, elle se remit en selle. Et le rythme rapide de la course l'aida bientôt à recouvrer son calme et son allant. Elle se débarrassa du sentiment d'appréhension qui s'était emparé d'elle et ses peurs s'évanouirent. L'après-midi était brusquement très avancé et il faisait déjà plus frais.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, avec le soir qui tombait, un soupçon d'angoisse revint lui percer le cœur. Depuis qu'elle avait abandonné Gaston, il y avait des heures de cela, Oscar n'avait pas discerné une seule trace humaine tout au long du chemin parcouru. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait quitté l'immensité du désert vierge de tout relief et qu'elle se faufilait dans un dédale de collines et d'éboulis rocheux qui lui donnait le sentiment de s'écarter de sa route.

Certes, elle tentait de se guider d'après le soleil couchant qui avait métamorphosé le ciel en une apothéose de pourpre et d'or. Mais la multiplicité des détours effectués au cœur du défilé qui serpentait parmi les collines rocheuses la désorientait. Enfin, après un virage en épingle à cheveux, le relief s'effaça brusquement et elle se retrouva dans la plaine. Le soupir de soulagement qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser lui resta cependant dans la gorge. Là-bas, à moins d'un kilomètre, un groupe d'Arabes chevauchait à sa rencontre.

Ils étaient une cinquantaine, massés derrière leur chef qui montait un grand cheval noir. Dans l'air léger, impalpable, ils semblaient encore plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un raid de guerriers, car elle distinguait clairement leurs fusils et leur formation en rangs serrés offrait un spectacle rien moins que pacifique. Leur vue l'emplit de la plus sourde inquiétude. Une femme seule… Elle ne pouvait que s'attendre au pire de la part de ces hommes sans foi ni loi, abandonnés à leurs instincts sauvages !

Dire qu'elle aurait échappé à un sort atroce pour retomber dans un autre pire, dix fois, mille fois plus abominable. Les êtres humains qu'elle avait appelés de tous ses vœux quelques instants plus tôt représentaient maintenant une menace épouvantable. Et ce fut avec une égale ferveur qu'elle se mit à prier pour qu'ils passent leur chemin sans la remarquer. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ? Peut-être ne l'avaient-ils pas encore vue ? Peut-être pouvait-elle encore faire demi-tour et se dissimuler dans les entrelacs compliqués du défilé ?

Oscar poussa Étoile d'Argent dans l'ombre des rochers mais ce faisant, se rendit compte qu'elle avait été aperçue. Pivotant sur sa selle, le chef leva le bras au dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt dans un tourbillon de cris, de sable et de poussière, les hommes de la tribu stoppèrent net leurs montures tandis que lui, seul, continuait de galoper en direction d'Oscar. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça dans ses veines et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un gémissement. On ne pouvait se méprendre sur l'identité du chef ni sur celle du grand cheval noir qu'il montait !

Tournant bride, Oscar précipita Étoile d'Argent dans le sentier tortueux qu'elle venait de quitter. Sur ces traces, André Ben Hassan éperonnait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait son superbe étalon noir. Oscar se coucha sur sa monture, jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait galopé aussi vite. Insouciante du danger, elle poussait sa monture jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ses forces. La piste était-elle dangereuse ? Semée d'embûches ? On verrait bien ! Peut-être les méandres du défilé lui permettraient-ils de se débarrasser de son poursuivant ! Et puis… Mieux valait encore une chute horrible que d'être reprise par lui ! Il n'y avait à présent que la vitesse de son cheval pour la sauver. Mais pendant combien de temps pouvait-elle compter dessus ?

Soudain, alors qu'elle avait laissé les collines derrière elle depuis quelques minutes, la voix profonde du Cheik lui parvint, aussi nette malgré la distance que s'il avait été à sa hauteur :

- Si vous n'arrêtez pas, je tire sur votre cheval ! Je vous donne une minute.

Oscar vacilla légèrement sur sa selle et dut se cramponner à la crinière pour reprendre son équilibre. Pendant un instant elle ferma les yeux. Mais elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle n'obéirait pas. Rien au monde ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant. Cependant, parce qu'elle savait à qui elle avait à faire, Oscar dégagea ses pieds des étriers. Il avait dit qu'il tirerait. Donc il tirerait. Et si le cheval gris faisait le moindre écart, se déportait fût-ce d'un seul cheveu, ce serait elle, sans doute, qui recevrait la balle destinée à Étoile d'Argent. Mieux vaudrait encore cette solution !

Étoile d'Argent poursuivait sa course à bride abattue et Oscar avait l'impression que la minute fatidique ne connaîtrait jamais de fin. Mais soudain, avant même qu'elle n'entendît la détonation, le cheval fit un bond et s'effondra. Oscar fut projetée en avant et atterrit sur le sable qui amortit sa chute. Un moment étourdie, elle se releva en chancelant et tituba plutôt qu'elle ne marcha jusqu'à son cheval fauché en pleine course. Battant sauvagement l'air de ses sabots, Étoile d'Argent faisait des efforts désespérés pour se relever. Comme elle allait le rejoindre, le cheval noir surgit à sa hauteur et s'arrêta en se cabrant de toute sa taille.

Le Cheik sauta à terre et courut vers elle. Il lui saisit le poignet et, avec une violence inouïe, l'écarta de son passage. Tremblant de tout son corps, Oscar demeura étendue sur le sol, là où il l'avait envoyée rouler. Elle s'avouait vaincue et, n'ayant plus rien à espérer, elle laissa tout son courage l'abandonner. Seule l'habitait maintenant une peur sans mélange, irrépressible. Toutes ses facultés étaient paralysées, annihilées par la seule force dominatrice de cet homme qui ne laissait place en elle qu'à la terreur du contact de ses mains.

Une seconde détonation claqua et Oscar comprit qu'il avait mis fin aux souffrances d'Étoile d'Argent. Aussitôt après, elle entendit sa voix dans son dos et se releva avec peine, esquissant un mouvement de recul.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Et où se trouve Gaston ?

La gorge nouée, Oscar lui raconta tout. Quelle importance à présent ? Si elle essayait de garder le silence, il saurait bien la forcer à parler. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et, approchant son cheval, la jeta sans ménagement en selle avant d'y bondir à son tour tandis que l'étalon s'élançait au galop, ce galop impétueux qu'on ne pouvait confondre avec nul autre.

André Ben Hassan ne traversa pas le défilé. Il tourna dans une sente qui avait échappé à Oscar et qui contournait les collines. Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, le reste de la troupe, qui venait lentement à leur rencontre, les rejoignit. Oscar ne leva pas les yeux à leur approche. Mais elle reconnut la claire voix de ténor de Youssef qui interrogeait le Cheik. Ce dernier répondit brièvement tandis que les hommes se rangeaient derrière lui.

Oscar comprenait que sa tentative d'évasion n'avait été qu'une folie du début à la fin. Elle aurait dû réfléchir avant de se lancer dans une telle entreprise. Elle aurait dû savoir que, livrée à elle-même, elle n'atteindrait jamais le monde civilisé. Elle avait été stupide de se croire capable de vaincre le désert. Le hasard qui l'avait replacée sous la coupe du Cheik aurait tout aussi bien pu la jeter entre les mains d'un autre nomade. La chance était déjà du côté d'André Ben Hassan, même si Oscar avait inconsciemment contribué à sa propre défaite, quand il l'avait capturée la première fois. Cet homme avait le destin pour lui. Ce n'était pas la peine de lutter plus longtemps. La jeune femme releva enfin la tête et contempla le ciel splendide.


End file.
